


Memoirs of a male entertainer

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Feelings, Heartache, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stripping, Violence, Yaoi, strip club au, yessir this is a Kuroko no Basket strip club fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He still remembers the look of shame painted across his father’s features when he reached the front, it was burned into his memory for all eternity, some nights the face would appear in his mind when he’s trying to sleep, floating around in his thoughts like the demons that roamed the night and it made Hanamiya sick to his stomach, the thought that his father, the only person he’d ever trusted, could do this to him, could set him up for a life of despair, was something that would haunt him forever."</p><p>After being thrown into a world of despair Hanamiya didn't think he was capable of feeling again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this fic, I wrote this for my friend Jackie because she loves Hanamiya and then decided to upload it here so I hope you're all ready for some good ol fashion male stripping!

Hanamiya was only 13 when it all happened; he still remembers it vividly, the day he was taken away by a strange man to a new life where nothing would be the same again. He remembers hearing the door knock as him and his father finished their meal, the gentle patter of the rain hitting the window pane as they both exchanged looks, it could have been anyone at the door, his father had a lot of friends that would visit at random times so visitors weren’t unusual, however, this particular visitor was and 3 years later Hanamiya still can’t get his head round it.

He remembers his father leaving the table to answer the door; demanding that Hanamiya stayed put unless he signalled it was alright to greet the guest and like the good boy he was Hanamiya listened, he wouldn’t of now, if he could go back in time he would of jumped up and screamed and caused the biggest scene but he couldn’t turn back time, couldn’t change the way he life was currently.

The silence words exchanged at the door didn’t bother him as he continued to feast upon the chicken leg on his plate, the worried sighed from the door didn’t ring twice in his head and when his father called him he jumped down from the table with a smile on his face.

He still remembers the look of shame painted across his father’s features when he reached the front, it was burned into his memory for all eternity, some nights the face would appear in his mind when he’s trying to sleep, floating around in his thoughts like the demons that roamed the night and it made Hanamiya sick to his stomach, the thought that his father, the only person he’d ever trusted, could do this to him, could set him up for a life of despair, was something that would haunt him forever.

When his father told him to go pack a bag because he was going on “a trip” Hanamiya remembers he couldn’t of been happier, he remembers asking where he was going and his father tapping his nose, telling him it was a surprise and when he turned to the door the sight that he witness was far worse than any nightmare his young imagination could muster up, a man in a long black coat accompanied by a black panama hat stood there with a shit eating grin that bared his bleached white teeth, his eyes shrunk and crinkled as he smiled and in his hand he held a jet black umbrella to shield him from the rain, at first Hanamiya wasn’t sure what to think, how to react about the man in the hat currently at the door, he just hoped to god that he wasn’t going on a trip with him.

He remembers asking his father who the man was and his father telling him to do what he was told, unable to face him as he spoke, so he did, when he was younger Hanamiya didn’t own many things, he wasn’t into toys or x rated magazines like the kids at his school, however he was into reading, to him reading was a way to escape the reality of his life, to deal with the fact that he had no motherly figure in his life and no friends, when he read he got to pretend he was someone else, even if it was for an hour or five, he got to pretend he was a in a different place in a different time with lots of friends by his side and to him that was better than looking at 26 pages of women in less than appropriate clothing.

He remembers dragging his travel suitcase down the plain wooden floorboards, wincing a little when a wheel hit his shin before carrying on to join his father and the mystery man once more, when he reached his father he gave him a smile that only the innocent could do and told him he was ready to leave, he remembers his father rubbing his hands over his face once and then bending down to his level with a returned smile that didn’t reach his eyes and for as long as Hanamiya is alive he’ll always remember the last words his father muttered to him.

_“Makoto, you’re going away with this man now okay? But don’t be afraid because he’s a good friend of mine, of ours, I’m not sure when I’ll see you again but just remember that I love you and grow up strong okay kiddo?”_

Hanamiya doesn’t know why he didn’t ask his father more questions about this so called “trip” like where was he going? Wasn’t he coming with him? Why did he sound like he was dying? But back then he was a boy of few words and trusted his father so he probably didn’t see the need to. Stupid really.

He can still feel his father’s chubby fingers brush through his hair and he can still feel those lips as he kissed him on the forehead, drops of wet tickling his skin as his father stayed there with his lips attached and when his father stood up again he tapped his back in the direction of the man in the hat; who had his hand extended for Hanamiya to take, his smile ever so slightly wider than before.

The walk from his house to the man’s car seemed to take a life time when he first did it, looking back at his father every couple of steps to absorb his face one last time, if he knew it was the last time he’d ever see his father he would of made it a bit more meaningful instead of going with the stranger so willingly, he would of told his father not to worry and that he was going to be okay because he was big boy, would of told him that he would send him letters and he hopes he stays well, he would of fricking told him that he loves him too but it’s too late.

He remembers the mystery man opening the car door for him with that unwavering smile and seeing another man in there already, a man of a skin tone he had never seen before, he was like him except his skin was darker and his hair was an unnatural colour, he was lean and looked tall and if his face wasn’t supporting the most horrid snarl Hanamiya probably would of gone as far as to say he was strangely handsome, he held a cigarette between his teeth as he drew doodles on the window via the condensation, Hanamiya could make out that the doodle was a girl with a rather large bust that Hanamiya found completely inappropriate.

He was tapped on the back to get in and he obeyed, climbing into the unfamiliar car and taking a seat next to the other man, who only moved up more so they wouldn’t touch in any way and when the man in the hat also entered and shut the door the car took off, Hanamiya looked out the window and saw his father waving the car off, tears rolling down his face as he saw the small face of his son in the vehicle, becoming part of the scenery with every mile they drove, Hanamiya remembers not feeling anything after that, no sadness nor relief, he liked to think after that moment he became a doll, an empty lifeless shell of a man feeling nothing for anything, he’d lost the only family he had and to this day he still doesn’t know why.

 _“New recruit?”_ he heard the tanned man ask; blowing out a puff of smoke as he spoke.

 _“Hmm? I guess you could say that”_ the mystery man replied, something about his voice sent a shiver up Hanamiya’s spine, his voice was cheerful but yet cold, like if you got on the wrong side of him he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you in the most torturous way possible.

_The tanned man sighed and placed his cigarette back between his teeth, looking out the window. “I dunno why you keep getting them whilst they’re young; you’re starting to look like a paedo”_

The hat man chuckled. _“The youngest ones are the best Aomine, they’re so obedient and sweet, they’re easier to train than a teenager or an adult, children have no thoughts to betray”_ The hat man turned at him at that and placed his hand on his chest.

 _“From now on just call me Imayoshi-san”_ the hand then pointed at the other. _“And this is Aomine”_

 _“San. It’s Aomine-san to this little shit”_ The man named Imayoshi chuckled as placed his hand on Hanamiya’s knee. _“Don’t worry about him, he may seem horrible but I promise you he’s a good guy… inside…”_

 _“Where am I going?”_ was all Hanamiya thought to say, he didn’t care about what their names were or what to add to the end of it, he only had one question.

The man in the hat sighed and retracted his hand. “ _I wouldn’t worry about that for now, just enjoy the car ride, sleep if you must I'll wake you up when we get to our destination”_

But Hanamiya didn’t want to sleep, he couldn’t sleep with the way his mind was running a mile a minute, he had so many questions to ask and yet his mouth failed to ask them, he shifted his body so that he was turned towards the window and rested his head, watching the rain drops dance across the glass, he didn’t know what to feel, an hour ago he was with his father in the warmth with a dinner in front of him and now he was in a complete stranger's car going to a unknown destination.

_“When are you gonna tell the brat what your true intensions are?”_

Hanamiya heard the man called Aomine say quietly. He heard a light sigh and then there was a pause too long. _“When I think he’s ready, until then it’s your job to train him up_ _for the part”_

The other scoffed and the smell of cigarette smoke filled the car once again. “ _I’m not doing shit you bought the brat he’s your responsibility”_ Bought? Another pause filled the car and then the sound of glass clinking followed by liquid gushing.

 _“Whilst that is true I can’t, I need him trained up and ready for the stage, I want him as good as you by his 16th_ _birthday, he’s gonna be my new star”_

Star?

_“Are you sure you should be saying all of this aloud? With him here?”_

A gulp and a sigh echoed throughout the car. _“He’s asleep don’t worry.”_

But he wasn’t, Hanamiya could hear everything that was being said, what did they mean star? What were they going to make him do? And his 16th? That was a long way away from now, how long was he going to be away from his father? Silence passed as no one said a thing and gentle rumbling of the car made him feel sleepy, Hanamiya still remembers though, remembers the car ride as if it happened that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that speech written in Italics are flash backs, that is all ^^
> 
> See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A bucket of cold water across the face woke Hanamiya up like a treat, he doesn’t remember how he got home last night or what time but he was tired as hell, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes his vision started to return to normal, followed by the snarl his always supporting.

“What the hell?” As he looked up he notices Aomine is standing over him with a wet bucket in one hand and the other on his hip, looking disgusted.

“It’s nearly 2pm wake the fuck up”

Hanamiya groaned as he lifts himself up with shaky arms, although he doesn’t remember how he got home he remembers everything in between, the meeting with a shit ton of girls, the coke, the alcohol, when he was younger Hanamiya looked down on drugs and alcohol, his father use to say they were the devil’s temptations and that he should stay away from them at all cost, he was told once by a lady that attended his local church that the only people that used drugs were the ones that had lost their way in life and now that Hanamiya thought about it it was a laughable statement, had he lost his way? If anything it finally feels like he’s on the right track.

He sits up and runs a cold hand through his now damp hair; sighing as the battle to open his eyelids continued, he can feel Aomine’s presence still in the room and if he had the energy he would have told him to fuck off.

“You look and smell like shit, get yourself cleaned up you have work later”

Could he even handle work with the way his body felt so limp, can he work the stage like he’d been trained to do for so many years, working in a strip joint used up every part of body, his thighs, arms, torso even sometimes his toes, it was amazing how stiff his body felt considering how limp it was, like he needed a massage… or some more sex…

“Seriously get the fuck up” he hears Aomine say again followed by a punch to his arm.

“Imayoshi sent me to get you so we can go over the routine for tonight, if you’re not downstairs in 30 mins I’m giving your slot to Ryo” and with that Hanamiya hears footsteps walking away from his bed and his door slam.

Hanamiya sighs and falls back on his bed, it had become a regular occurrence for him to ask himself when did he get use to this lifestyle, when did he get use to the drugs and the countless women that somehow made it backstage, when did he get use to the way Aomine spoke to him was the most asked, he hated Aomine Daiki, as the strip joint's main dancer the fame had gotten to his head over the years, resulting in him thinking he could speak and act the way he wished, over the years he had heard numerous complaints from others about the way Aomine treated them, which were all ignored, the way Imayoshi saw it was that as long as Aomine was bringing in the money he could do whatever he wanted, which Hanamiya disagreed with.

As his head sunk into the pillow his drug filled mind started to reminisce of his younger days, when he was first introduced to this place that he now calls home…

 

 

o0o

 

 

 _"Hanamiya! We need you to clean the dorms is that okay?”_ The blonde he recognised as Wakamatsu asked him, Wakamatsu was nice but loud, but Hanamiya didn’t mind, he was use to loud people around him, every Sunday his father’s friends used to come around and watch the football game on their TV, and after a few drinks they would get rowdy and start to shout, if anything Wakamatsu’s loud personality reminded him of home.

 _“Y-yes!”_ Hanamiya replied with a small smile as he ran passed to get the supplies from the storage cupboard.

When Hanamiya first arrived at this place called “ Club Usagi” it was safe to say he felt terrified, the building was run down and Hanamiya could see the bricks were starting to deteriorate in the evening sun, the glass sign hung tall on the front of the building and Hanamiya automatically decided he didn’t like this place but after meeting the people that also stayed there Hanamiya felt himself relaxed a little, apart from Aomine everyone was surprisingly friendly.

The first person to greet him was a kid that looked no taller than 5'9, he had jet black hair and a wide grin on his face, he was wearing a tight white tank top that showed off his defined abs and loose grey sweat pants, he ran up to Hanamiya and grabbed his cheeks; squeezing them like they were play dough.

 _“Oh my god he’s so cute where did you pick him up from?”_ the boy asked as he squeezed and attempted to remould his cheeks.

 _“Ask Imayoshi”_ Aomine replied and threw his bag on the worn out sofa; taking a seat himself. _“He seems to know all the best places to get little kids”_

 _“I’m 13 years old; I’m not a kid anymore”_ Hanamiya commented and the black haired boy chuckled and released his cheeks.

 _“Is that so? Well pardon me mister adult”_ the boy knelt down in front of Hanamiya with a smirk that reached his eyes, they were a silvery blue colour that Hanamiya could see himself getting lost in if he stared for too long.

_“What’s your name handsome?”_

_“Hanamiya Makoto”_ The black haired boy placed his hand out for Hanamiya to shake as he continued staring at him _“Takao Kazunari”._

Hanamiya looked at the boy named Takao’s hand before he reached out to take it; receiving a firm handshake in return. _“Nice to meet you Hana-chan”_   Hana-chan… Hanamiya had never had a pet name before; it was always Hanamiya-kun or Makoto-kun or Makoto… it made him feel strangely warm inside.

Hanamiya automatically decided he liked this boy called Takao, he didn’t look much older than him but Hanamiya wasn’t sure because of his height.

“ _Takao please round everyone up I want to introduce Hanamiya”_ Imayoshi walked into the club with Hanamiya luggage pulling behind him and his hat in the other hand, Takao jumped up and pretended to salute Imayoshi.

 _“Yes sir!”_ he yelled with a straight face before running away with a grin. _“what an annoying guy”_ Aomine said mid yawn, Hanamiya didn’t see what was so annoying about him, yes he was jumpy and a bit energetic but he was a lovely guy… 

When Takao returned he was accompanied by 3 other boys that also looked young, as Hanamiya stared at the trio he didn’t realized Imayoshi had come up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 _“Hanamiya; meet Wakamatsu, Sakurai and Kise”_ all three boys bowed slightly and Hanamiya did the same, each boy had something significantly different about them; making them stand out.

 _“Wakamatsu come here”_ the boy named Wakamatsu stepped forward and placed his hands on his hips, he had bright blonde hair and a stern face, he was taller than the rest of the boys around him and his chest seemed broader, in Hanamiya’s opinion he looked like he was in his 20’s.

_“Wakamatsu Kousuke is one of our main dancers, next Aomine-“_

_“Although I’m better”_ Aomine called out from the other side of the hall. Wakamatsu growled at the tanned boy who was currently picking at his ears.

_“You wanna say that again you asshole?”_

_“I said I. am. bet-“_

_“Anyway!”_ Imayoshi suddenly interrupted before an argument could start. _“He will teach you some of the basic moves for the stage when the time comes, thank_ _you Wakamatsu”_ The blonde nodded and walked back to his originally place.

 _“Sakurai!”_ Hanamiya watched at the youngest looking one of the whole crew looked up nervously and stepped forward, averting his eyes to the walls and tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

 _“Sakurai Ryo is another one of our dancers, I know he looks_ _small and weak but don’t let that fool you, once he gets on stage_ _he’s a wild one, the ladies can’t get enough of him”_

Looking over the boy once more Hanamiya didn’t see what was there to fawn over, he looked no older than he was and judging by the way his face was screwed up, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

 _“Thank you Sakurai, okay Kise! You’re up next”_ The other blonde haired boy patted Sakurai on the back as he made his way forward, in Hanamiya’s opinion he was stunning, he didn’t think a man could look so beautiful, where he was from men looked like typical men, they were rough looking and had stubble and wore tatty clothes, yet this boy named Kise was the very definition of pretty, he was clean cut and had the most stylish clothes and his hair looked like it smelt like wild berries shampoo.

 _“This is Kise Ryouta, although he’s not a main dancer he certainly is a favourite among the customers, I would keep an eye on him if I were you”_ Imayoshi squeezed Hanamiya’s arm gently and signalled for Kise to join the others again.

 _“You've already met Aomine and Takao… umm that’s pretty much everyone for now, there are others but you’ll meet them in due time, make yourself at home, Sakurai will take you to your room”_   With that, Imayoshi released Hanamiya’s arm and walked away, leaving him alone with the group of strangers.

 _“Well whilst we’re all here lets go over tonight’s schedule”_ Hanamiya heard Aomine sigh and then some rustling, as he turned around he saw Aomine was back on his feet and stretching, his shirt had followed his arms and he got a good look at how toned Aomine really was, it looked like he worked out a lot and it made him slightly jealous.

 _“I’m going to my room”_ Aomine said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the direction Imayoshi walked in. A large vein had revealed itself on Wakamatsu’s forehead as the boy growled, his hands balled into a fist as he watched the tanned boy stroll out the room at a leisurely pace.

 _“What a bastard”_ Wakamatsu mumbled under his breath and Takao snickered. _“Aomine probably already knows what the schedule is don’t break your balls_ _Wakamatsu”_ Kise patted the tall boy on the back with a smile.

The blonde sighed and placed his hands on his hips, it didn’t take a genius to know Wakamatsu and Aomine weren’t the best of friends, the way they looked at each other with such intense hatred scared Hanamiya to know that he was in an environment with such negativity.

 _“Tonight Aomine is taking the lead stage with Kise and Sakurai surpporting_  " Sakurai winced at the back of his throat and Kise laughed; throwing his arm around the smaller boy. _“Hell yeah_ _looks like we have the stage tonight Ryo! What time do we go on?”_

_“Kise you’re on at 9:00pm and Sakurai is on at 9:45pm”_

_“W-w-what time is Aomine o-on? Sorry for asking! Sorry…”_

_“Umm I think Aomine’s on at 22:20? Or 23:00? I can’t really remember”_ Sakurai bowed his head in apology for asking such a stupid question and Kise squeezed his shoulders.

 _“Hey now it’s nothing to apologise for, Aomine’s time slot isn’t your problem”_ Hanamiya heard the boy apologise again followed by another bow and he wondered why the boy was apologising so much, there was nothing to apologise for… for a second Hanamiya wondered if he voiced his thoughts aloud because before he knew it he was startled by a warm breath beside his ear.

 _“Don’t worry about Ryo’s apologising, he’s a delusional apologist, he thinks everything is_ _his fault, just run with it”_ When Hanamiya turned his head he realized just how close Takao’s face was to his and felt the warm feeling of a blush forming.

As a person who didn’t have any friends this whole setting was rather unusual for him, everyone here was surprisingly happy with their job, Hanamiya could sugar coat it all he wanted but the fact of the matter was everyone here was a male stripper and they seemed to be fine with it. Whenever his father and him go for a drive and see host club members or male strippers trying to draw woman to their club his father would scoff in disgust, so naturally Hanamiya had been brought up to think that male strippers were scums. Yet the people in front of him weren't, they were nice and treated him well, maybe this holiday wouldn't be as bad as he thought…

 

 

 

o0o

 

 

When Hanamiya finally managed to get downstairs he noticed Aomine was already in the practice room with a few others going over their routines for later on, when Hanamiya wasn’t off his face on drugs the practice room was his favourite place to be when he had spare time, the walls were mirrors so Hanamiya could see every angle of himself. He could watch his reflection as he get lost in the very same dance routine he was going to show off to his customers later. Hanamiya couldn’t explain why he like the room so much, maybe he was vain… maybe it was because the mirrors made the room look more spacious than it actually was… who knew… As he walked into the room he said his hello’s and walked up to Aomine until he was behind him, watching the way his body swayed in time with the music currently playing, despite the fact Hanamiya didn’t like Aomine he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t like Aomine’s dance style, the way he would pop and lock in front of the mirror was mesmerising and Hanamiya could honestly say if he had time he'd sit and watch Aomine dance for hours.

Before he came here he was a terrible dancer, whenever he’d try and dance he’d always end up falling flat on his face or crashing into something, his father had banned him from dancing in the house so he took it to the yard, nothing had changed apart from the fact that Hanamiya got to fall on soft grass and not hard flooring, he gave up after a while because he had come to terms with the fact that dancing wasn’t for him and he grew to accept that but once Imayoshi brought him here he was forced to dance, forced to become one with the stage and all that came with it.

Hanamiya didn’t become a regular until he was around 16, before that he was a common cleaning boy that was in charge of cleaning everyone’s rooms in the house and the stage. Everyday he’d have to wipe up the dried sweat that fell on the stage the night before and pick up the litter from the seating area, at first Hanamiya didn’t like it, he didn’t enjoy getting on his hands and knees to clean up after other people but sometimes, if he was lucky, he’d find the odd dollar tucked away under a stool that he got to keep for himself, once he found $100 and nearly peed himself in excitement so he decided cleaning the front of the house wasn’t so bad; it was cleaning everyone’s bedrooms that was the worst.

Every day, when the others had gone to practice, Hanamiya would stand at the top of the stairs with his bucket and cleaning tools and sigh, he wished he had the courage to ask Imayoshi for another job because he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to clean everyone’s rooms, in his opinion Aomine and Takao’s rooms were the worst because they actually had people visit, Aomine brought a new girl back to his room to fuck every night and never cleaned up after himself, he always had broken condoms and women’s lingerie scatters along the floor and his room always smelt like sweat, it made Hanamiya feel nauseous, but Takao’s room wasn't any better, as if it was possible Takao was more of a sex addict than Aomine but at least he had a boyfriend, a green haired man that sometimes came round to the house or to the club to watch Takao dance and whenever Takao had finished his shift the man would steal Takao away and the two would retreat to his room for a night of passionate love making, although Hanamiya thinks love making is a bit soft… the phase hard-core pornography sex would match the couple better, when the two would go at it everyone in the house would know and Hanamiya would lay awake at night, as the vibrations of Takao’s moans echoed throughout the house, thinking about the mess he'd be forced to clean up in the morning.

 

o0o

 

 

The first time Hanamiya watched Aomine dance on stage was something his mind will never let him forget, he remembers everything about it, the way Aomine was dressed, the way his feet and hips moved in time with the seductive music that played in the air, the facial expressions that he threw to customers and lastly, the smirk he threw at Hanamiya as he bent over to give one particularly lucky customer a kiss on the cheek.

Hanamiya’s breath had caught in his throat at that, the sweat that dripped down Aomine’s cheeks as he leaned forward to the woman only to look up at just the right moment and catch Hanamiya watching him, if a woman had done that Hanamiya was sure he would of came his pants at that moment, the smirk was that breath-taking.

It was like any other day when it happened, Hanamiya had been cleaning the stage whistling a tune to himself when Imayoshi had scrolled into the room with his usual venomous grin.

 _“My my aren’t you hard at work today?”_ the man said as he leaned against the stage. Running a slim finger along it brought it back to his face and chuckled. _“You’re doing an excellent job cleaning Makoto, keep it up”_

The older male ruffled Hanamiya’s hair as he continued his journey to the practice room to check on the others, but not before Hanamiya stopped him.

_“Wait Imayoshi-san!”_

Grin turned frown Imayoshi looked to the younger currently kneeling on the stage. 

 _“Please give me something else to do, I hate this, I wanna do something fun”_ Imayoshi stared at the boy with the wide hopeful eyes for a second and when Hanamiya didn’t see his usual smile grace his lip he felt fear settling in his chest, he watched as Imayoshi turned on his heel smoothly and started to walk back towards him and with every tap of his shoes against the wooden flooring Hanamiya heart threaten to stop, he didn’t know he’d anger him with such a question, he just didn’t want to clean anymore he just wanted-

Hanamiya closed his eyes and clutched his brush as he waited for the beating that was yet to come, sometimes when he screwed up Imayoshi or Aomine would slap him upside the head and tell him to get his head in the game, they didn’t hurt so much as they were surprising but either way he didn’t like getting hit, as he hunched over tighter he prayed to the gods above that he doesn't get hit and as if his prayer had been answered, no hit came; only a warm hand tangling his in hair.

 _“You want to do something else?”_ Imayoshi coo’d above him and Hanamiya opened his eyes to be greeted by the smile he gotten so use to.

The hand in his hair stroked through softly as though they were dealing with the finest silk and he heard Imayoshi hum thoughtfully. _“Very well, finish up here and head back to the house to get cleaned up, I want you to come to the club at 9pm tonight with Takao, whatever you do until then is your choice”_

Hanamiya’s eyes widened as he looked at his boss, his grin reached both his ears and he jumped up from the stage to hug the older man.

_“Thank you Imayoshi-san! Thank you thank you thank you!!!”_

If Hanamiya had to pick an emotion to describe how he was feeling right now he would probably pick the word “ecstatic”, every night, when the customers came flooding in and the boys were backstage oiling up their chests and applying makeup Hanamiya would be pushed to his room by a laughing Imayoshi, every night Hanamiya would stand at his door frowning with his hands on his hips chanting _“I wanna see what’s happening in the club”_ and every night Imayoshi would laugh and flick his nose gently and say _“one day”_ before blowing him a goodnight kiss and closing the door, once he tried to sneak out of his window and make a run to the club but the bouncer had caught him and took him to Imayoshi; who only laughed harder and lifted him up with one arm and took him back to his room.

So yeah it was safe to say Hanamiya was excited about this. _“Oi watch my hat”_ Hanamiya released his hold around Imayoshi’s neck and jumped down from the stage; grabbing his cleaning supplies before running away.

 _“Make sure you look smart!”_ Imayoshi called after Hanamiya’s running figure and sigh happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot boys doing stage things in less than appropriate clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this fic I would highly recommend listening to Sexx Dreams by Lady Gaga whilst Takao is on stage and Pony by Ginuwine for Aomine's stage time ^^ trust me it works.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The club was like nothing Hanamiya had ever seen before, loud women dressed in expensive outfits swallowed by equally expensive perfume filled the floor he cleaned only hours ago, Hanamiya tried his best to absorb all the people his eyes laid on, some of them looked awkwardly around like they were first timers and others looked so comfortable he knew they were most likely regulars, he could see Imayoshi walking around and greeting some people that he knew, the people that had made him a very rich man, he watched as he kissed some hands and flirted with others, as the boss he needed to make people feel welcome, make them feel like they wanted to spend their money on his boys.

Hanamiya found himself standing awkwardly behind a tall plant, watching how the old and the young took their seats and ordered drinks from the waiters walking around in waist coats and tight shorts, it was extraordinary to witness in Hanamiya’s opinion, he’d never seen a building light up so brightly come night-time, he’d never seen so many people gather together happily to watch others perform, it was making him feel nervous.

 _“Having fun?”_ Hanamiya jumped away from the plant pot with widened eyes and was met by Takao cackling.

 _“I didn’t mean to scare you”_ As Hanamiya eyes looked over Takao he noticed the man wasn’t in his usual tracksuit bottoms and tank top, from what Hanamiya could see he looked divine, he was wearing a black rain mac that covered his entire form but his face was caked in makeup, eyeliner that winged at the edges dusted with gold eye shadow and a lighter white eyeliner to trace his bottom lids, it also seemed that Takao was wearing something on his lips to make them a bit brighter, a little more pinker… something that Hanamiya didn’t know about.

 _“You look good”_ Hanamiya shout over the pounding music and Takao winked at him.

 _“I’m gonna look even better when you see me on stage, stick around_ ” Hanamiya smiled when he pulled back and looked at Takao.

 _“You’re performing tonight?_ ” Takao nodded and leaned into Hanamiya’s ear.

 _“I’m first up tonight! Gotta show these ladies what they came here for”_ Takao leaned back and pulled Hanamiya in the arm gently. _“Don’t forget to throw me $10 for good luck”_ and with that Takao slid through the crowd and disappeared, leaving Hanamiya to his thoughts again.

 

o0o

 

30 minutes on and the crowd was still unsettled, the drinks were flowing like glistering waterfalls and people were handing out lighters for cigarettes upon themselves, unfortunately for Hanamiya he was in the heart of the lighter exchange and was sure he’d exhaled a deadly amount of smoke, his clothes smelt like it and his hair probably did to, his legs were also extremely tired from the constant standing he’s been doing and frankly he was just about ready to throw in the towel and call it night until he caught Imayoshi walking on stage with a mic in his hand and a poisonous grin on his face.

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen!-“_ He called out to the eager crowd of women and one man that was trying his hardest to blend in. _“It gives me great pleasure to present the first act of tonight, a local favourite among you all, please take out your purses as I give you the one and only… Takao Kazunari!!!!!”_

Hanamiya had to throw his hands over his ears as the crowd of women screamed their lungs out; some chanting Takao’s name as they waited for the curtains to rise; and when they did and a gust of smoke swept the stage the screams only got louder, some people already throwing money out for Takao to pick up. Hanamiya can honestly say his breath was knocked out of his lungs when Takao walked out on stage; he was wearing gold sparkly shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination with gold heels that Hanamiya was sure most women would struggle in with a gold bow around his neck, followed up by a top hat shining just as bright as his shorts, he watched Takao tilt his hat up and smirk at the still screaming crowd and spin his showman stick with one hand as the other reached for a microphone.

 _“How are you all doing tonight?”_ Takao asked and was answered with screams. _“_

 _You guys sure are excited huh?”_ Takao chuckled and walked forward so he could bend down into the front row of the crowd. _“Well then… let’s get this party started!”_ Hanamiya saw Takao throw his mic over the side of the stage and turn around to strike a pose; waiting for the music to starts, the lights dimmed and the crowd settled down waiting for Takao to start his performance and when the music started Hanamiya saw a whole new light from the world he’d been currently living it.

He watched Takao sway to the beat of the song, slow at first and swing his stick as he mined the words, he had a nasty smirk on his face that Hanamiya would say was smugness, he knew he looked good- no fantastic- and Hanamiya knew in a few seconds when the beat dropped, the golden man would have the audience eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

o0o

 

True to his word Takao did, when the tempo of the song playing suddenly increased Takao was all over the stage, grinding against his stick and fanning himself with the money he’d scope up from the floor, even Hanamiya found himself cheering from behind the plant pot; watching Takao as he worked the stage with everything he had.

At some point he’d walked to the front of the stage and sat on the edge, smiling to the crowd of women showering him with money, he leaned forward and placed his finger under one lucky lady’s chin and tilted it up so he could look in her eyes.

 _“Howdy”_ he said and watched as the lady handed him a wad of bills, much to Hanamiya’s shock.

 _“For me?”_ he asked and accepted the cash from her hands. _“You shouldn’t have”_ Takao tucked the money in his boxers and winked at the lady, who, from where Hanamiya was sitting, looked like she was about to pass out, before jumping down on stage to walk through the crowd.

Takao’s journey didn’t seem to last long when he spotted a familiar face among the crowd, a face that he’d seen hovering over him numerous times, a face that he’d watched change in pleasure as he went down on him and it made him laugh, Takao walked over to the said man and took the liberty of sitting on his lap; groaning with happiness that he was able to take the weight off his feet.

 _“Come here often?”_ he joked and watched his lover adjust his glasses. _“Are you sure you should be giving me so much attention when your fans_ _are waiting for the rest of your act?”_ The man asked and turned his head which only gave Takao chance to lean into his ear.

 _“Meet me after? I have 10 minutes left”_ Takao whispered and felt the man still under him. _“Great”_ he whispered and slipped off to make his way back to the stage.

Despite the fact Hanamiya knew and saw Takao boyfriend pretty much daily he still didn’t know his name, he’d started calling him Midori because of his suspiciously bright green hair but apart from that Hanamiya knew nothing about the man, the man’s existent borderline a myth.

When Takao jumped back on stage he resumed his dancing but with high levels of X rated and if Hanamiya thought the crowd couldn’t get louder he was proven wrong when the black haired boy ripped off his shorts to reveal his sparkly underwear, his makeup has run a bit as the sweat entered his eyes and Takao looked a bit tired but he never allowed it to affect his performance, that, in itself, made Hanamiya smile.

Hanamiya watched the man stand in the middle of the stage with his arms in the air grinning when the music had died down and the performance seemed to be over, drinking in all the cheers the crowd had to give and wash himself in the money that fluttered down to the stage, Hanamiya emerged from behind the plant and clapped loudly, he couldn’t believe how amazing Takao was on stage, it was like he was born to perform, the way his sweat shone against his skin and the way his breathed in the deep scent of his lingering perfume made Hanamiya want to watch him perform forever, Takao had brought so much joy to his life just through that 45 minute act, it-almost- made Hanamiya want to try it too…

Before Takao walked backstage he shot a look at the audience and winked, to anyone else it’d look like Takao was just saying his final goodbyes but if Hanamiya had to take a wild guess he’d probably say he was signalling for his lover to join him at the back, which mean Hanamiya was in for a long night of noise.

 

o0o

 

Throughout the night Hanamiya stayed behind the tall plant besides the wall watching the goings on in the club, the night was still young and the drinks were still moving and the tiredness Hanamiya had felt a little under two hours ago was no replaced with excitement and eagerness to see who was next on stage.

Since Takao’s performance he’d seen Wakamatsu doing a strong man dance in a candy G-string, Kise perform an erotic version of a traditional Japanese fan dance and Sakurai come out on stage dressed as a bunny only to reveal his pretty much naked under layer, never in the 13 years that Hanamiya had been alive had he seen so many naked people in such a short period of time, he felt like a layer had been peeled from his eyes and he was seeing everything again in a new high definition, a part of Hanamiya finally understood why people came to watch these kind of shows, the erotica that filled the air was enough to give people a temporary high, the smirks and forced laugher that the guys had to show in order to get money made the customers feel like they were the only ones in the audience, it was a new world that Hanamiya found himself slowly falling into. It was only when Imayoshi crawled back onstage with the help of his music team that Hanamiya snapped out of his thoughts; the high pitch screech from the amplifier grabbing everyone’s attention.

 _“Oh dear”_ Imayoshi said as held one hand to his ear and threw a glare at his music team; who quickly scrambled to fix the problem.

 _“I’m terribly sorry at that, it seemed that we had a sound problem but it looked okay now”_ Imayoshi laughed. _“Now without further ado I’ll like to welcome the man you’ve all been waiting for, the man you’ve all dreamt about taking home with you… Aomine... Daiki!!!”_

The sound team didn’t waste any time starting the music and lifting the curtains up to present Aomine posing with a smirk on his face so wide it showed off his pearly whites, from where Hanamiya was standing he could see that Aomine clearly wasn’t in the mood for teasing the crowd, hence why he was pretty much naked already.

He was wearing a police man’s hat with a black utility belt around his waist that just about covered his barely clothed crotch. It was at that point that Hanamiya understood why Aomine was the most popular performer, he had a body that rivalled greek gods and toned legs to top it all off, he would of thought his tanned skin would have been enough of a turn on as it was but as Hanamiya’s eyes trailed up Aomine’s figure it only seemed to get better and better.

He was wearing makeup too but less than the previous guys, just simple black eyeliner to sharpen his already intense eyes, to be honest Aomine didn’t need much makeup because he had a feeling the audience wasn’t there to study his face when he had his body on full display.

The music that played was a hip hop beat with a sexual edge to it, one that was perfect for the dance Aomine was displaying. He watched the man reach into one of the pockets on his belt and pull out a whip, eyeing the crowd as they threw money and wiggled their fingers for him to come closer, in the corner Hanamiya could see Imayoshi leaning against a wall with his hat over his eyes smirking, almost like he didn’t need to watch Aomine’s performance because he knew it was good and this last show was going to bring him buckets full of cash.

Aomine started off his dance slow, popping and locking and his feet were moving on their own, gliding cross and guiding Aomine to different parts of the stage so he could bend down and pick up some of the falling money, Hanamiya watched his chest do several body waves as he rubbed the bills over his torso with closed eyes; his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he lost himself in the music all around him. Hanamiya couldn’t take his eyes of Aomine’s form, he didn’t even think he’d blinked since Aomine came on stage, his movements, his total control over his facial expressions had put him in a trance Hanamiya wasn’t sure how to escape from, he watched Aomine lower his body to the floor of the stage and gather the money around him to making it rain on his body, the hat Aomine was wearing was tipped forward as the man’s large tanned hand walked down his chest and abs, rubbing the money against his sweating skin with a parted lips; like Aomine was getting turned on by the very thought of being surrounding by so much cash.

It was intoxicating watching Aomine run his hands all over his body, the screaming women in the crowd were completely drown out by this point, Hanamiya hadn’t realised he had been staring until Aomine stood and walked over to the edge of the stage and jumped into the crowd. Turns out one lucky woman nearly did pass out when Aomine climb on her lap and started grinding his lower half against her; she’d covered her face whilst Aomine was doing this until the said man pulled her hands away from her face and whispered something in her ear, of course Hanamiya was too far away to hear what Aomine had said but if the look the woman gave to Aomine was anything to go by Hanamiya thinks the she too will be following Aomine backstage after the show, much to his annoyance.

When Aomine had finished giving his lap dance and crawled back on stage he laid by the edge with his whip in his hand and allowed his hat to completely fall off his head, he cracked his whip once and rolled on his stomach to eye the reactions from the crowd, before whipping it again and pointing his finger at a rather large old woman dressed head to toe in fur.

 _“What have you got for me?”_ He voiced lowly with a hint of seduction. The woman giggled, and just like with Takao she handed over a lump of cash; Aomine smiled and snatched it from her hands, licking his finger to run it through the pile.

 _“Ms Caivano you always look after me”_ Aomine chuckled and blew her a kiss before tucking the money in one of the pockets on his belt.

His eyes skimmed the crowd, drinking in the cheers and shouts for more until his eyes locked on Hanamiya’s and his smirk suddenly disappeared, the urge to run was strong in Hanamiya’s heart, with Aomine’s feline like eyes staring holes into his soul Hanamiya thought the best thing to do was to run back to his room and deny everything if Aomine asked him but his feet had failed him, when his body had twisted to make a dash for it his feet only stayed planted to the floorboards; unable to move as his widen eyes stared at Aomine’s.

It was only when Aomine smiled at him Hanamiya felt himself be filled with confusion, he’d never seen Aomine smile before, sure he’d seen him smirk and chuckle a few times but never smile, like he did just then, it made Hanamiya’s heart pound in his chest and his breathing stop for a second, when Aomine smiled he looked… cute… like he was someone Hanamiya could become friends with and talk to without the fear of being insulted or hit, it was… nice.

Due to Hanamiya’s thoughts he’d missed Aomine’s last dance and just about caught the man’s back when the curtains fell behind him, it felt like he was still in a daze from everything that had happened and the only thing that seemed to pull him back to reality was a fur covered arm wrapping around his shoulder.

 _“Like the show?”_ Hanamiya lifted his head and saw Imayoshi’s usual grinned figure hovering over him, he nodded once before turning his head back to the stage.

 _“I know how you’re feeling; Aomine can do that to a man… or woman” Imayoshi’s arm tighten around Hanamiya and he sighed deeply. “Can you do this Hanamiya? Can you become a showman like what you’ve seen tonight?”_ Hanamiya didn’t answer and Imayoshi didn’t push him for one.

 _“I think you can”_ the weight was lifted off Hanamiya’s shoulders and he heard Imayoshi’s footsteps disappear into the crowd but despite the fact Hanamiya could hear all that was happening around him he couldn’t react, he was too engrossed by the sights and smells his senses were picking up, what he’d seen tonight had changed him in more ways than one, maybe that was Imayoshi’s plan, to get him to watch what his team could do in hope that he’d want to be part of that, be part of the fame and the money and the attention, to become one with the lights and the cheers and the music and in a way Hanamiya did, he’d seen the way Takao looked so at home on the stage and the way Kise worked his fans and scarfs and Aomine…Hanamiya didn’t know enough words to describe Aomine’s performance… it was… mind-blowing.

As a 13 year old Hanamiya knew he shouldn’t be making life decisions, he was smart enough to know he was too young to know what he wanted to do via years to come but in that moment he knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to become.

He moved from the plant to slip through the crowds of people chatting to their friends, slipped passed the waiters until his eyes caught Imayoshi talking to a customer, he walked up to him and tugged on his coat sleeve until the man looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow, almost questioning his presence.

 _“I want to become better than Aomine-san”_ Hanamiya said simply with knitted eyebrows. Imayoshi laughed and managed to swipe a glass of champagne from one of the trays the waiters were carrying, he handed it to Hanamiya who took it with a questionable look and then felt the weight the of his bosses arm on his shoulder once more.

_“Welcome to Club Usagi, Makoto”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again I'm back with another chapter!  
> Thank you to all the people that read this fic and left kudos and comments and of course my friend Jackie who's been helping me write this, you guys are keeping me going!
> 
> P.s The song of this chapter is Mary Jane Holland by Lady Gaga

It took Hanamiya a good few years to learn how to dance with the help of Wakamatsu, Kise and occasionally Aomine, and when he says dance what he really meant was to move to a beat without tripping over his own feet, he could feel the irritation radiating off his teachers when he messed up a step, even if they said they weren’t mad when he asked, Aomine on the other hand had no qualms in telling Hanamiya he was pissing him off with his constant missteps, whenever Aomine would count him in Hanamiya would try and copy the routine he had been shown and always failed.

He heard Aomine once on the way to the kitchen telling Imayoshi he couldn’t work with him anymore because he was a lost cause and it was the biggest slap in the face Hanamiya had ever received, no one had ever called him a lost cause before, when he use to attend school all his teachers would say he was the best student, he excelled in everything, even sports, and yet, he could hear Aomine shouting to their boss that he’ll never dance on stage, and if he did he’d never bring in enough money. The words _“useless”_ and _“a joke”_ echoed in the quiet hallway as Aomine pointed out all the things he thought Hanamiya was and it really hit home, enough for Hanamiya’s thirst to retract and him to walk back to his room with his head hung.

He wanted to dance, wanted to become better than Aomine and Kise and Takao and prove to them all he wasn’t just a little kid that had no purpose here, and when Hanamiya reached his room, laid his head against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling he’d decided he was going to do just that, Aomine’s words had hurt him but they’d only made him strong, only fuelled his hatred for him and only made him more eager to beat him on the stage.

 

o0o

 

The first time Hanamiya danced on stage was by accident, he stills remembers it, he was 16 years old at the time and was reading a comic in the living room when he heard the front door slam and saw Takao stomping through the house, of course he had no idea what was wrong with him but thought to ask; which only fired back in his face.

 _“Takao-kun are you-“_ The black haired man threw a glare which turned Hanamiya’s blood to ice, his comic hung limp in his hands as his eyes widened to stare at the man currently on the verge of burning their house down, he pointed a bony finger at the door but never took his eyes off Hanamiya as he said-

 _“If that green haired prick knocks on the door tell him to fuck off and die”_ and ran out the room leaving Hanamiya in awe.

A part of Hanamiya wanted to run after Tako to see if he was okay or wanted to talk about what was upsetting him but the sensible part of him told him to stay put and wait until him was calm enough to form sentences that didn’t involve curse words.

As Hanamiya continued to get lost in his thoughts he heard the creak of the floorboards and looked up to see Aomine’s grimacing features by the doorway. _“Why is that guy_ _always so loud”_ Aomine mumbled and tutted at the loud crashing coming from Takao’s room.

_“I think there’s something troubling him”_

Aomine snorted. _“No shit, and I bet it has something to do with that boyfriend of his”_

Hanamiya put down his comic at that, suddenly interested in what Aomine had to say, it had been three years since he’d left his father and become part of the group and yet he still didn’t know who Takao’s boyfriend was, he saw him in the club every now and then for a few minutes before he disappeared into Takao’s room, and it had been bothering him.

 _“W-Who is he…”_ Hanamiya finally asked; placing his comic in his lap and folding his arms so he could lean on the sofa. Aomine sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair.

 _“Midorima Shintaro, a doctor that works not too far from the club,_ _him and Takao have been dating ever since I joined here, which was a long time ago”_ Aomine picked at his ear with his little finger as he spoke.

 _"They fight like every couple week and break up but_ _then they get back to together again and before you know it they’re having make up sex and you can hear_ _Takao screaming_ _“I’m sorry Shin-chan I love you” before he finishes… it’s fucking annoying”_

Hanamiya listened carefully as Aomine spoke, in all honesty this is the longest the tanned boy’s ever spoken to him for and it didn’t strike Hanamiya as weird until Aomine pulled his finger out of his ear and stood up from his chair.

 _“He’s a weirdo anyway I wouldn’t care about him if I were you”_ It wasn’t so much Hanamiya cared about him but more interested in him, he looked like an unusual character. When Hanamiya didn’t reply Aomine just sighed once more, a bit louder than last, and placed his hand on his hip.

_“Don’t you have some dancing to be practicing or something? You’re sitting here reading comics like you’re 12”_

Hanamiya looked down at his Astro Boy comic; this was something he’d grown up on as a child and even if he was 30 he’d probably still be reading them, he looked up to reply to Aomine with a witty comment only to see he was once again alone in the living room, alone with his grim thoughts of a simpler time in his life where he wasn’t judged for liking a comic made for children and not young adults.

It was the same night Imayoshi grabbed him from his bed and pulled him to the club without saying a word, Hanamiya had been half asleep when the whole thing happened and once realisation had settled panic started to replace it, his collar was covered over his ear as Imayoshi dragged him roughly throughout the club backroom and through the wave of men dressed in glitter and skimpy outfits, Hanamiya felt slightly out of place in his marvel pyjama’s treading behind Imayoshi’s angry footsteps, the looks the others were giving him gave Hanamiya a bad feeling about where he was being taken.

 _“Did I do something wrong Imayoshi-san?”_ Hanamiya asked as he and Imayoshi turned a corner and continued walking down the corridor.

Imayoshi huffed quietly. _“Quite the opposite actually my dear, tonight is your night”_

Hanamiya blinked as Imayoshi pulled him up and pushed him into a room filled with luminous lighting and girls with bright coloured hair. _“Since Kazunari wants to play crybaby_ _tonight you’re taking his spot”_ Hanamiya wasn’t sure he understood.

 _“Takao’s spot where?”_ Imayoshi whistled at the girls in the room with two fingers and whispered something to them whilst pointing at Hanamiya before the girls nodded and slipped off into a room connected at the back.

_“His spot on the stage, I think you’re ready”_

Hanamiya stared at Imayoshi as the words just spoken to him absorbed into his system, and when they did, he laughed, loud and shrill, crazy enough for Imayoshi to look at him with perplexity. He wiped his hand over his face and walked around to Imayoshi to pat him on the back.

 _“Funny. Real funny but I’m not ready yet”_ Hanamiya chuckled as he walked towards the door. _“If you’ll allow me to I’d like to get back to bed Imayoshi-san, I have to clean the_ _club tomorrow under your orders”_

But before Hanamiya could even take step across threshold he was pulled back by his hair and a hand connected to his face, it must have been harder enough because the girls in the room all screamed and Hanamiya found himself crashing into the dressing room mirrors, Imayoshi’s hands were reaching for his collar again before he could come to his senses and another hit across the face woke him up from his tumble, his cheek burned like someone had branded him their bitch and when he tried to use the dressing table to help himself up Imayoshi’s gloved hand was around his neck and he was back on his feet after a violent tug up.

The normal grin that plastered his bosses face was no longer there but replaced with a sinister scowl that sent a shiver up Hanamiya’s spine, he felt like his life was in danger just by looking at the curve Imayoshi’s lip had turned into and Hanamiya gulped.

_“You listen to me and you listen to me good, when I tell you to do something you do it you little brat, I own you, you are mine so if I tell you to get your ass on that stage you better do it in record breaking time you understand me?”_

It was unusual, hearing Imayoshi speak like this, normally the man only spoke with charm and elegance, he used English that someone in this day and age would never think to use, like he was in the wrong era, so to hear him speaking in such a tone and manner shocked Hanamiya to the core, he nodded slowly and was pushed back until he landed on a chair with his arms sprawls out against the sides.

 _“Clean him up and turn him into something worth paying to look at”_ Imayoshi spat at the girls in the room and watched them scramble to get their tools, Hanamiya stayed sat and unmoving, the shock in his system still in full power, he watched Imayoshi stomp out of the room mumbling something to himself and the only words he caught were _“Takao”_ and _“that bastard”_.

Two of the girls left after Imayoshi and the remaining two got to work on him in no time, one of them began tying up his hair and the other drew a chair next to him so they could start painting his face with foundation. It was all silent in the room and Hanamiya’s cheek continued to sting, he wanted to cry, the familiar pricking under his eyes indicating what was about to happen but he also wanted to scream, to run away back to his home town and see his father again, someone who’d never hit him.

His face must of said a thousand words because one of the girls rubbed his back and when he creaked his neck around to look at her she was smiling the sweetest smile he’d ever seen in his life, her baby pink lips stretched back to reveal her pearly whites and her eyes crinkled at the edges and for some reason Hanamiya feel his heart ease.

 _“Don’t be sad okay? I’m sure Shou-chan is just stressed out, it’s not your fault”_ the girl said in a low tone as she continued to mix the foundations to match his skin tone, for a minute Hanamiya wasn’t sure who the girl was talking about when she said "Shou-chan" but came to realise she was talking about Imayoshi, he didn’t know what his first name was and seeing as the girl had used his first name and added a cute honorific to it Hanamiya presumed they were close.

He continued to look at the smiling girl even when she brought a sponge to his face and started patting the foundation on.

 _“Apparently Takao-kun didn’t want_ _to work tonight because of his break up_ _and that caused Shou-chan to stress out because_ _he didn’t have an opening act, that’s_ _until he_ _remembered he had you!”_

The other girl hummed along and brushed Hanamiya’s hair into a style, he was still confused, there were at least 8 other boys working in this club why couldn’t he use one of them, why him? He was nowhere near ready to show off what he’d learnt. A knock on the top of his head caused Hanamiya to hiss and look up at the brown haired girl with the cocked eyebrow.

 _“Of course you’re gonna suck tonight if you keep up this negativity! However if you believe that you’re gonna be amazing it will happen!”_ The girls both giggled and the one with the hair brush tapped him on the shoulder.

 _“We believe you’re gonna be great Hanamiya-kun! Kill em out there!”_ She winked at him and Hanamiya could feel all the stress he previous felt vanish, these girls were so nice to him but he still didn’t know who they were but yet they seemed to know who he was.

 _“How do you know who I am?”_ he asked and turned to face forward so the girl in charge of makeup could apply eyeliner to his upper lids.

 _“Duh, everyone here knows who you are! Shou-chan has high hopes for you”_ Everyone knew who he was? Really? He was just a cleaning boy though. _“Plus everyone’s been_ _anticipating your time!”_

The girl with the hair brush hit him on the shoulder again and told him he was finished just as the girl with the makeup girl applied the last of his eyeliner and stood up, they both woo’d in unison and smiled as they helped him up from the chair.

 _"We’re serious though, don’t worry you’re gonna do great”_ Hanamiya doesn’t think anyone in his life has had more faith in him then the two girls currently standing in front of him, it was reassuring to know someone out there thought he could do well in life, even if it was male stripping. He smiled and headed towards the door; stopping by the edge to turn around once more.

 _“c-can I ask you your names?”_ the girls giggled and pointed to one another with their index fingers.

_“I’m Satsuki”_

_“and I’m Aida”_

Hanamiya nodded and stepped out the door waving. _“Thank you for everything Satsuki! Aida!”_ he said before disappearing out of sight.

The two girls sighed in unison and looked at each other with their hearts in their hands and their eyes sparkling.

 _“Isn’t he adorable?”_ Aida commented and Satsuki nodded.

 _“_ _Such_ _a sweetheart, I hope Dai-chan isn’t being too hard on him”_

Aida snorted. _“Aomine’s hard on everyone, even you!”_

Satsuki hummed and moved to put her tools away. _“I know but that’s just Dai-chan, he doesn’t mean it”_

 _“I’ll believe it when I see him doing something for someone_ _that won’t benefit him in the long run”_

As a childhood friend to Aomine, Satsuki could indeed agree that tanned boy could be hard to work with, however she knows him better than anyone else and know under that hard man exterior a kind and caring young man slept, waiting to be released and it warmed her heart to know Aomine still had an itch of kindness within him. Aida huffed and walked behind the chair so she could place the brush away; smiling to herself.

_“You know… we don’t have anyone else to see to tonight… fancy watching the new boy?”_

Satsuki gasped and looked at her team mate. _“Should we?”_

Aida shut her makeup box and turned to grin wickedly at her friend. _“First round of drinks is on you!”_

 

o0o

 

As Hanamiya stood behind the curtains drinking in the eager chatter from the crowd the words _“don’t mess up”_ rang through his head, his mind was blank as he waited for the piece of material to rise and reveal his form but the more he thought about facing the flesh hungry women (and maybe Takao boyfriend) the more he considered running away and locking himself in his room, as he looked down at himself his body reeked of aftershave that smelt a little too sweet to be for a man and the shine of the body shimmer was starting to hurt his eyes, the glitter that covered his skin multiplied as the unfallen tears swam in front of his vision.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t become the person Imayoshi wanted him to be and when the first tear drop rolled down his cheek all Hanamiya could think of was how badly he was going to mess up out there. He clenched his fist and tried to sniff back the tears but they wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop dripping down his face in puddles as the reality of what was about to happen hit him, that was until a toned arm fell around his shoulder.

 _“Stop thinking so hard_ ” a husky voice said and when Hanamiya raised his lowered head he saw Aomine; who was looking straight at the curtains.

 _“When you over think things that’s when you’ve written your fate to fail”_ Aomine looked down at Hanamiya after that with the same expression he always supported. _“No one out there_ _knows this is your first time so don’t give them a reason to believe it”_

Hanamiya felt Aomine’s hand squeeze his shoulder and he saw the older man smirk.  _“Give em everything you’ve got and don’t look back until the music’s finished”_   When Aomine’s arm lifted off Hanamiya’s shoulder he sighed and ran his hand across his face; his smirk still remained but his hand covered the gleam his eyes showed.

 _“I can hear old man Imayoshi on the stage…”_ turning on his heel Aomine walked away waving his hand behind him but not before he stopped and threw Hanamiya a smirk over his shoulder. _“This is your moment kid”_

Hanamiya watched the tanned man walk away with his hands in his pockets, he didn’t even realise his shaking had stopped and his nerves has calmed down, it surprised Hanamiya because he never expected Aomine to be the one to give him words of wisdom, he didn’t think Aomine had it in him and when he heard Imayoshi call his name and the crowd cheer Hanamiya wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and sucked in a breath; still trying to calm his quivering lip.

Time seemed to slow down when the curtains rose and the over baring light shone on his already sweating skin, Hanamiya squinted as he walked out onto the stage, he could see money floating onto the front already and when the music started Hanamiya could feel his nerves starting to seep into his system again.

 _“Get moving!”_ Imayoshi hissed from the side-lines, all the dance training Hanamiya had learnt, all the punches he had received for fucking up and all the makeup lessons he’d had from Takao were all for this moment, this was his moment and if he wanted to survive in this place he was going to have to dance for his money; that was the reality of his life.

He tapped his foot to the beat playing behind him, swaying his arms a little as he tried not to look directly at sea of eyes following his every move, Hanamiya realised that the only way he was going to get through this without fainting was to pretend the crowd wasn’t there, that this was just another practice session in the mirrored dance room and before he knew it he was allowing the music to wash over him, as the shrill beat tickled his ear drums Hanamiya lost himself in a world that only included him and the music, completely deaf to the sound of the cheers for more.

From the floor Aomine sat at the bar watching Hanamiya get more comfortable with the stage, he could see the faint smile on the boys lips and it made Aomine smile himself, he didn’t think his words earlier would help but as he sat sipping on his cocktail watching Hanamiya run his hands down his clothed chest with his eyes closed Aomine could honestly say he was proud of himself.

_“Takes you back doesn’t it?”_

Aomine snorted and took another sip of his drink. _“Not really”_

_“I can see it in your eyes Daiki… watching this kid reminds you of your first time”_

Aomine placed his cup on the coaster and turned to face the club bartender currently cleaning a glass, he didn’t come out tonight to have a conversation and he didn’t particularly enjoy the way Nijimura phased his sentence.

_“You weren’t even here when I had my first dance”_

_“I didn’t need to be to know you’re feeling nostalgic”_

Picking up his glass again Aomine tilted his head back and downed his drink and slammed the glass on the bar top, pulling out some money and throwing it down also.

 _“You know employees don’t have to pay for their drinks”_ Nijimura commented without raising his head from the glass he was cleaning, it was only when he heard Aomine scoff that he raised an eyebrow.

_“I’m working tonight; I’ll make it back in a second”_

The bartender exhaled as put the glass down, the crowd had gotten louder over a period of time and the more clothes Hanamiya threw into the crowd the more they went berserk, like a piece of meat being dangled in front of starving wolves. The seat Aomine previously was sitting in didn’t have time to get cold as Imayoshi slid up to the bar and took a seat.

 _“He’s a natural don’t you think?”_ Nijimura hummed in reply and fixed the boss his usual drink; a simple but sweet Mai Tai.

 _“I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot with this kid, if he’s this good on his first try imagine him in a couple years”_  Nijimura didn’t answer; instead he shook the cocktail shaker a few times and carefully poured out Imayoshi’s drink into a glass suitable for the concoction, and slid it along the bar.

 _“I haven’t been watching him sir, I’ve been too busy working”_ Imayoshi took a sip of his drink and stood from his chair, throwing Nijimura a smile.

 _“Then stop for a moment, take a break and watch our newest recruit in his shining hour”_ Imayoshi threw his bartender a wink and then disappeared from the bar like he was never there.

 

o0o

 

Hanamiya’s eyes burned due to the sweat that had rolled into them but he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop this intense rush he was feeling, he’d lost the majority of his clothes already but he didn’t care, he presumed this was what being on drugs felt like, he felt so high of the lights and the cheers that he didn’t notice the music had finished playing until Imayoshi climbed on stage and wrapped his arms around him laughing.

_“Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Hanamiya Makoto!”_

Hanamiya embraced the warm heat that overtook his chest with open arms, it felt like every single pore in his body had opened up and he was living for the first time in his life, he only wished Takao wasn’t upset so he could have seen him.

As he scanned the group of people clapping and still throwing money he saw the two girls, Aida and Satsuki, standing up and cheering thunderously, calling his name with grins on their faces, he saw Takao’s boyfriend Midorima sitting with his arms cross in the corner and he also saw Aomine, leaning against a wall smiling with his head hung, for some reason seeing Aomine among the crowds made his already thumping heart beat harder, maybe it was the fact that all the dancing he did tonight was thanks to him… or maybe it was because he was happy Aomine saw what he could do, so he’d know the competition that was coming over the horizon, either way Hanamiya was glad Aomine saw his performance.

He doesn’t really remember what happened next because after he looked up at Imayoshi, darkness covered his once bright vision and the next thing Hanamiya remembers was him on his bed with his pyjama’s back on. It was like a surreal dream and he probably would of brush it off as one if he didn’t wake up to see Imayoshi sitting by his desk with his fur jacket hung over the seat smoking a cigarette, the creak of the old bed signalled Hanamiya’s return to reality and when Imayoshi looked up at him smiling an even cheesier smile then he normally does Hanamiya knew the strange dream wasn’t in fact a dream.

The older man stood from his chair and walked over to the bed, the sound of his steel capped heels tapping along the wooden floorboards and with every step the smell of tobacco became stronger, until it was quite literally under his nose.

 _“How are you feeling?”_ Imayoshi asked and took another drag of his cigarette. Hanamiya shrugged and fiddled with a loose string on his duvet.

 _“Fine”_ was the only answer he thought to give, he could feel Imayoshi’s unblinking gaze on him as he looked down at the piece of string and then he heard a sigh and the weight was lifted off his bed.

The echoing footsteps toned down with every step away and when Hanamiya peeked up he watched Imayoshi stub his cigarette onto his desk out and pick up his coat from the chair, he didn’t return back to the bed but instead walked to the door behind Hanamiya and before Imayoshi walked out the room he said his last words.

_“You made 94,000 yen last night, it’s all yours Makoto, you earned that, think of how much you could earn with a little more training... the stage was made for you"_

The door clicked shut and Hanamiya continued to stare at nothing, the memories of yesterday were nothing but a blur and when he tries to think about it nothing came back to him, but Imayoshi had called him a natural, the boss had complimented him which warmed Hanamiya heart.

He could hear some of the casual conversations the others were having outside his door, Hanamiya turned his head so he could view his clock on the wall, it was 8:53am, his chores didn’t start until 10am, laying back down Hanamiya rested his head against his pillow once more and shut his eyes; allowing the sandman to sing him to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94,000 yen is roughly $800 in case anyone was wondering, Hanamiya made some mega bucks that night!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello yes I'm back with another chapter of this fic, I hope it's been okay so far and if it's not please do tell me!  
> I know I haven't spoken to you guys much with the fic and I'm sorry but from now on I'm gonna check in with you all and see if you're enjoying it so far!

Apart of Hanamiya will always be in love with Kiyoshi, his heart and soul would never allow him to not be however that chapter of his life was over but there was always a part of him the wished, _hoped_ , that Kiyoshi would walk through those club doors again one day, Hanamiya long realised he’d stopped watching the excited smiles of the customers and was actually watching the doors when he was up on stage, hoping that the next person to walk through those large mahogany doors was the man he’s given his all to once upon a time. Hanamiya had tried to forget about him but he couldn’t, his mind wouldn’t, and he thinks losing the only person that’s truly cared about him hurts more than his father giving him away by far.

 o0o

 It was a pretty ordinary night when Hanamiya met Kiyoshi, he was 18 years old and high on this night life, it was his night to perform alongside Aomine and Kise and he was pumped to get out there, to feast on the heated sweat and perfume that lingered in the air, he’d gotten his hair and makeup done as usual, said his thank you’s to Satsuki and Aida; who just sighed dreamily as he winked them a goodbye and walked over to the waiting room until he was called on stage.

 As he walked Hanamiya noticed a mirror and stopped to look at his reflection, he’d never really bothered to check himself out because in his mind he was still the same chubby looking cute kid that everyone fawned over, but what he saw wasn’t a little kid anymore, it saw an adult staring back at him, complete with toned stomach and the height to match, he was almost as tall as Aomine now and as he brought his hand to his face to run it over his shaven jaw Hanamiya couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

 A small smile grew on Hanamiya’s face as he took in the man he had become, his father would have been proud of how he’d turn out, not so much by his profession though.

As he heard the roar of the crowd and Imayoshi’s voice Hanamiya snapped back to reality and continued his journey to the waiting room and met Aomine on the way; sweating and whirling his famous police man hat on one finger.

He threw the taller man a smile as his walking came to a halt.

  _How are they tonight?”_  Hanamiya asked and placed a hand on his hip.

Aomine sighed and ceased his spinning. “ _Greedy as always, someone tried to pull my G-string down” he_ tutted and plucked at his overworn throng. _“I need a new one anyway”_

Hanamiya couldn’t help his eyes diverting to Aomine’s less than appropriate underwear, it showed him everything he needed (and didn’t need) to see and with a cough Hanamiya looked away, trying to fight the blush threatening to work its way to his cheeks.

_“You’ve been officially working here for 3 years and you’re still embarrassed to look at me in a G-string?”_ the humour was all too obvious in Aomine’s voice.

_“Grow up man”_  

Hanamiya had seen his fair share of naked men in his time, whilst he was just a cleaner boy he use to see the guys walk around in nothing all the time and his embarrassment hadn’t changed over the years.

He heard Aomine chuckle and pat him on the shoulder; his sweaty hands rubbing against his dry skin. _“Sounds like Imayoshi wants you”_

Hanamiya nodded sheepishly and proceeded to walk off; hearing Satsuki’s cries for Aomine to get cleaned up behind him get quieter.

o0o

Hanamiya wasn’t one to agree with Aomine often but he had to agree that tonight, for some unknown reason, the crowd was more energetic then usual, the enthusiastic shouts for more were keeping him going even though all the breath had left his lungs and he’d long stopped sweating due to dehydration, his lips felt raw from the amount of times he’d bitten them to look sexy as he crawled over to his customers to slid his fingers over a crisp bill.

Thanks to Takao he’d learned to use his hips a little more whilst dancing and it was just what he needed to fire up the nearly drooling ladies sitting at the front row waving their notes.

Hanamiya ran his hand down his oiled chest as he lowered his entire body to the stage floor; mouth hung open to inhale as much air as his lung would allow him to and began to grind his hips against the air, smirking when screams filled his ears.

" _Makoto!!”_ he heard one woman shout over the music and turned his head to the side to look at her, her face was painted with a deep crimson blush and her unblinking eyes yelled something that resembled sexual desire, his hand slid down lower to cup himself through his navy boxers and bit his low lips slowly without taking his eyes off her, loving the way she mimicked him in her chair.

He rolled onto his front and looked up at her through his long lashes, which he had to thank Aida for, and smiled, curling his finger for her to come to him, and she did, like a puppet being controlled by his master.

" _How much would you pay to see all of me?”_ he asked quietly by her ear and heard the faint gasp that left her lips.

The woman shakily reached into her bag and pulled out an amount that Hanamiya was sure was an mistake, as he racked it through her pointed fingernails he saw only 2000’s, nothing more, nothing less.

She reached over, rested it on the stage and turned to take back her seat with a smile, Hanamiya’s mind went blank for spilt second, he didn’t know if it was because of the amount of money or the fact that he didn’t actually want to get naked, yes he’d been stripping for 3 years but he’d never actually gotten fully naked before, he always left his boxers on but now he’s found himself in a situation where he might have to remove them.

He shot look at Imayoshi standing by the side-lines and frowned when the man shrugged, Hanamiya didn’t see an escape out of this situation so reluctantly rolled onto his side and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

He could feel the individual eyes of every single customer on him as he lowered his boxers with shaky hands, trying his hardest to not show everything, the screaming of the crowds had gotten ever louder and when Hanamiya turned his head to look at them his eyes locked on one customer in particular.

It was a man, which straight away sparked Hanamiya as unusual because the only man that ever came to the club was Takao’s boyfriend Shintaro but he was there at the back and even with the ill fitted light the club provided Hanamiya could see the man’s eyes shone like the evening sun, they looked so warm and inviting and Hanamiya didn’t even realise he’d stopped tugging his pants down until something poked him in the leg.

" _What the hell are you doing?”_ Imayoshi whispered harshly from the edge of the stage. _“Take your underwear off now!”_

Hanamiya could hear him but couldn’t move as he unblinkingly stared at the stranger at the back, he felt like he’d seen him somewhere before, maybe in another life they met but not this one because if they had Hanamiya wouldn’t be so hypnotised by the man’s presence.

The confused chatter of the crowds didn’t ring twice in Hanamiya’s mind when his fingers slipped out of his boxers and he sat up, never taking his eye off the man, Imayoshi pulling on his leg didn’t reach his senses once he saw the man sit up in his seat interestedly and smile at him and the hands pulling him back behind the curtains didn’t fully absorb until his eyes were no longer blessed by the said man’s smile. That’s when Hanamiya realised what was happened.

As he sat on the floor in a haze watching the other performers rush around, his mind kept flowing back to the mysterious stranger at the back of the club, the fact that he had fucked up on stage didn’t seem to cross his mind until a hand came in contact with his cheek and his face stung from the sheer force of the hit.

" _What the fuck are you trying to do to me”_ ah. So it had been Imayoshi that hit him, no surprise there.

Rough hands grabbed him and Hanamiya was pulled up until he was eye level with Imayoshi once more, only to be hit again.

_“Oi Imayoshi that’s enough”_ Aomine called out from somewhere in the hallway.

Hanamiya could hear faint shouting around him but they were dulled out by his thoughts, thoughts of the man in the brown suit sitting his with legs cross at the back of the club, Hanamiya wanted to see him again, to be blinded by the flash of white teeth again and soon a simple thought became an urge.

He wanted to.

He heard Imayoshi storm off with a yell, the click of his boots getting quieter with ever step he took but he didn’t care, his body felt limp with exhaustion, the sound of people’s voices getting quieter as Hanamiya’s body felt weaker and it wasn’t until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist that he realised what was happening.

" _Woah! are you okay? Makoto?”_  

Hanamiya can’t remember when Aomine started being nice to him but he was grateful for it, throughout the years he’d grown to see Aomine as a brother more than a rival, he looked after him when he needed it and taught him all the tricks he’d learnt, it was nice.

He heard Aomine call his name again a few times and involuntary chuckle left his lips, using the last remaining strength he had he looked up at Aomine’s worried expression with a smile.

 

_“Aomine… do you believe in love at first sight?”_

o0o

Hanamiya didn’t perform for a while after the incident on stage due to Imayoshi’s anger and Hanamiya spent the majority of his time in his room staring at the ceiling from his bed, mind going back to the man he’d seen a few nights ago.

He didn’t know if what he was feeling was love but Hanamiya presumed such a strong feeling had to be, that was the only explanation.

As he turned his head to look at the clock on his wall he saw that the time was 7:35pm, he hadn’t realised it was so late and Hanamiya doesn’t remember drowning out the rapid knocking on his bedroom door.

He didn’t want to answer it, he wanted to stay laying on his bed thinking about the mystery man that had been invading his mind, the person ruining his life, Hanamiya was aware that he was starting to sound like a typical teenage girl but he was beginning to understand how teenage girls in love felt.

His bedroom door was pushed open and the vibration it made when it hit his wall woke Hanamiya out of his day dream, he tilted his head down and recognised who it was by smile alone.

_"Imayoshi-san”_ he murmured, not really knowing if he was greeting the man or confirming who it was to himself.

The click of metal capped cowboy boots echoed throughout his room as Imayoshi walked across the wooden floorboards to take a seat on the edge of Hanamiya’s bed; the whispers of smoke tailing behind his body like demons of the night.

Once he took a seat Imayoshi sighed and looked at Hanamiya with false sadness dancing in his eyes.

" _What’s wrong Makoto?”_ he asked and reached a hand out to place it on Hanamiya’s bent knee, Hanamiya didn’t know what he wanted but he’d been around Imayoshi long enough to know the man didn’t give a damn about anything apart from money, and chances were he was only here to see if his mental health was decent enough for him to work later.

Hanamiya reluctantly sat up and directed his gaze to his boss, who only matched it with crinkled eyes.

" _I’m okay to work tonight if that’s why you’re here”_

As he thought Imayoshi practically gleamed with joy and patted his knee. _“That’s great Makoto really great but that’s not why I’m here”_

Hanamiya cocked an eyebrow, it wasn’t?

Before he could ask why he was really here Imayoshi stood from the bed and walked to the desk in the corner of the room to stub his cigarette out, only to pull out a fresh one right off the bat.

" _You have a personal client tonight, and I’ve given it the green light”_

Hanamiya’s eyebrow didn’t fall.

" _I’m afraid I don’t understand Imayoshi-san”_

Imayoshi leaned against the desk as he brought the cigarette to his thin lips, inhaling deeply and exhaling rings.

_“A few nights ago, the same night you fucked up out there, some young man paid me a good sum of money to receive a personal dance from you, and I’ve been in this business long enough to know who’s dangerous and who’s not-“_

Imayoshi took another inhale, and exhaled with a joint sigh.

" _He seemed like a stand-up guy, a newbie if you ask me, there was something too clean cut about the way he approached me but I said yes nonetheless”_

Hanamiya didn’t know whether to feel angry or… furious. He felt like he was being sold off to the highest bidder, forced to give some creepy stranger a lap dance so Imayoshi could make a quick buck, he didn’t want to do it, he couldn’t. _He wouldn’t._

_"No”_ he said simply and slid down his bed to lie down again. _“I refuse”_

_“Oh no I don’t think you will”_

_"_ _I don’t care how much they paid y-“_

_"Remember a young gentleman out there the other night in a brown suit?”_

Whatever Hanamiya was about to say got stuck in his throat as his one sided “love” came crashed down on him again.

He bolted up with enlarged eyes and took in Imayoshi’s chuckle and oh so wicked smirk.

" _T_ _hought as much. That’s why you’ve been in hiding haven’t you? You haven’t stop thinking about him have you?”_

Hanamiya snarled when Imayoshi’s chuckle turned into laugher.

_"You kids and your love affairs sure do keep me young, I’ve seen it all young Makoto”_

Placing his cigarette between his teeth Imayoshi reached into the inside of his coat and pulled something out, something he threw on the bed next to Hanamiya’s shaking form.

_“Half now, half once you’ve finished giving loverboy the dance of his life”_ Imayoshi said and walked out the room, still laughing to himself even when he’d shut the door.

Hanamiya looked at the cash tied together with a ribbon and picked it up with one hand, running his finger through it lightly, Imayoshi wasn’t kidding when he said a good sum of money but his heart thumped as the thought of giving the man a lap dance once again returned to his mind.

He couldn’t do it.

It was too embarrassing.

But yet Hanamiya wanted to, it was the kind of excitement his life had been waiting for and if he turned down this chance he could kiss his fantasies and day dreams goodbye.

Hanamiya hugged the money close to his chest and allowed a smile to bless his lips, saying he was excitement for this was an understatement, he couldn’t wait.

 

o0o

Behind Hanamiya’s bedroom door Imayoshi leant against it, smoking his third cigarette of the afternoon with Aomine by his side; trying to decide who was going to tell Hanamiya what he didn’t want to hear.

_“At least let him feel happy for a little longer”_ Aomine commented with his eyes on the ground but Imayoshi shook his head.

_“It’s better to do it now whilst his feelings are still fresh, like what happened to you, my dear Aomine”_

Aomine shot a glare at Imayoshi, one that even caught the man off guard.

" _Don’t fucking act like you’re doing this for us; you’re only interested in the money part”_

Imayoshi’s usual smirk fell but his eyes didn’t open, instead he sighed and dropped his cigarette butt on the floor and turned on his heel to walk away.

_“Daiki everything I do is for you all, you’re my children”_ a slender hand was thrown over Imayoshi's shoulder as he waved the tanned man goodbye, but not before he muttered his final words.

" _When will you all understand that everything I do is for the best?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to point out for a while now (in case people haven't realised) that the speech is in italics because the chapters so far have been flashbacks.
> 
> And I have to admit I love Imayoshi in this fic omg he's like my dream man here!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessir I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all are doing okay and enjoying this fic so far, it's been a bumpy ride huh? I cant help feeling sorry for Hanamiya all throughout this fic man damn.
> 
> Anyway to all of you that have been waiting for some Kiyohana time your wait has come to an end because from here on out it's Kiyohana all round *readers cheer* so sit back, relax and enjoy your stay at club usagi! ladies entry free after 11pm ;) 
> 
> Also the song for this chapter is "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" by Rod Stewart! trust me it goes perfectly.

He could hear the music pumping from the stage, could hear the annoying chatter of customers as they waited for the first performer to emerge from behind the curtains, Hanamiya is meant to be part of that except that he’s not because tonight he’s entertaining someone else.

He doesn’t think he could do it, he’s had diarrhoea all day due to nerves and has showered at least 3 times, Imayoshi advices him to drink some rum beforehand, to calm his upset stomach but Hanamiya isn’t stupid, he doesn’t trust Imayoshi enough to accept a drink from him, especially alcohol he hasn’t watched him pour.

He’s sitting in his usual makeup chair with Aida and Satsuki, allowing them to make him look beautiful once again, only this time he can see the grins on their faces as they work to make him look better than usual, it’s unnerving for him and Hanamiya has a sudden urge to run to the bathroom again.

 _“Change that face of yours”_ Aida shouts next to Hanamiya’s ear and hits him on the head with a comb. _“Customers don’t wanna see frowns, they wanna see smiles and seduction, and you should know this”_

Hanamiya does know, he’s been on stage enough times to know that anything less than a smile won’t buy his dinner for the night, however, the job he has tonight isn’t any other job, he’s dancing for the man he’d been dreaming about for the past few days, this is real and Hanamiya thinks the word “terrified” doesn’t quite fit what he’s feeling.

A chair pulls up next to him and Hanamiya turns head just enough to see Satsuki’s glowing smile, a smile that never fails to raise Hanamiya’s own.

 _"Don’t be scared Hana-chan, you’re gonna ace this! I know-“_ Satsuki stops mid-sentence, like she’s trying to think of the right words. _“I… we know you have feelings for the customer you’re going to perform for, and we don’t blame you he’s a cutie pie, but don’t let that make you nervous, instead turn those nerves into confidence and show him you’re the best damn dancer in this company!”_

Hanamiya had never thought of it like that, turning his nerves into confidence? That’s crazy, but crazy enough for it to happen…

He opens mouth to reply but hears a chuckle by the door way and all three heads look up to see Aomine leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his lips.

" _The best damn dancer? I dunno about that”_ Aomine picks at his ears and flicks away some earwax; much to Satsuki’s disgust.

_“Don’t listen to whatever these girls are telling Makoto, as long as you give this dude a hard on you’re in the bag”_

Somehow, with just those few words, Hanamiya nerves come rushing back and harder than ever, he shifted in his seat and the action doesn’t get passed Satsuki's watchful eye.

 _“Dai-chan if you’re here to scare Makoto more get out”_ Aomine laughs and steps forward so he can grab kohai by the cheeks.

 _“I’m kidding, relax you’re gonna do fine”_ it hurt, the way Aomine was squeezing his cheeks, however Aomine is never this nice to him, and the smile that shapes his face is rare so Hanamiya excuses it.

The tanned boy slaps Hanamiya cheeks for good measure and takes a step towards Aida to throws an arm around her shoulder.

 _“For tonight’s look I’m thinking snake charmer minus the whole robes thing”_ Hanamiya can hear the woman scoff in return and the extent of her anger is released on his hair.

_“You’ll wear whatever we put on you Daiki”_

Aomine pouts and places his hand on Aida’s so that her brushing had come to a halt. _“Really? I thought of all people you’d appreciate me in less clothing, I see the way you look at me on stage when you come to watch, the way your eyes look over my dick in those tight sho-“_

 _“Dai-chan!”_ Satsuki called and dropped her eyeliner pen into Hanamiya’s lap. _“Get out Dai-chan before I tell Shou-chan you’re harassing employees!”_

 _“I'm just telling the truth”_ Aomine winks at Aida and noticed the blush on her cheeks before she’s back at Hanamiya’s hair again, pulling and gelling it into place.

 _“Alright alright I’m going, get my outfit ready for me”_ Aomine picks up a donut from the table in the corner and makes his way out the door with a visible grin on his face.

 _“Please don’t encourage him Aida”_ Momoi says and get a hit on the head with Aida’s comb.

_“Idiot! Like I’ll encourage that fool”_

_“The blush on your face tells me something dif- ouch!”_

Hanamiya couldn’t help laughing, seeing these two together displaying their friendship so openly made Hanamiya miss the friends he once had when he used to live with his father, it was nice to witness but also sad to remember, but he liked to think the new friends he’d made working and living here was the start of something special.

 

o0o

 

Like the professionals they were Hanamiya was finished in no time and judging by the stars in Satsuki and Aida’s eyes he looked good.

He thanked them as usual and bowed slightly and left the room, and as soon as he turned the corner the smile on his lips turned into somewhat a frown, he still had to perform for mister brown suit, the man of his dreams.

A turmoil of nerves took a seat in the pit of Hanamiya’s stomach and the need to use the bathroom once again was back, he hated this feeling, he hated it but at the call of his name Hanamiya realised he didn’t have time to rush off as Imayoshi’s booming voice rang through the hallway.

_“Makoto my dear are you ready?”_

_“No”_ he wanted to say, he wanted to run away and hide in his room but with Imayoshi already by his side and tugging him along that option was already out the window.

_“Come along come along, our customer won’t wait all night”_

Hanamiya didn’t want to be here, felt like he was going to throw up with every step he took and due to his sweating the gel in his hair was starting to run, he stopped, feeling the pull on his arm get stronger and tugged his arm away.

 _“I can’t do this”_ he mumbled, his feet planted to the ground.

It was silent for a while and Hanamiya thought Imayoshi had left but then he hear the familiar clank of boots walk across the ground and his arm was pulled harshly without question.

 _“I understand what you're saying Makoto but the customer is waiting”_ a surge of anger punched Hanamiya in the gut and he pulled his arm away again, with more force this time.

 _“I said I CAN’T! please understand I don’t want-“_ he couldn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t want the man he was falling so hard for to see him like this, one on one, such a man that looked like he was born into wealth couldn’t see him whilst he was like this, no better than a common street walker.

He could already feel it, the hit that as yet to come, whenever he disobeyed or misbehaviour Imayoshi would always set him right with a whack across the face and it always worked, but this time Hanamiya was met with something different, a warm embraced that would of made him fall if he wasn’t supported.

Imayoshi huffed and tightened his grip around him, sighing into his hair a little.

_“I know how you feel about this man, I understand and you shouldn’t doubt yourself, if anything think of this as your chance to prove your worth to him”_

Hanamiya’s eyes widened, a chance of prove his worth? Of what? What was he worth?

As Imayoshi leans back he gives Hanamiya a smile and he sees that the once closed lids that Imayoshi had are open to display a brown orb of wonder, his fingers tangle with the man’s once again and they’re off down the hallway, with pieces of Hanamiya’s broken heart trailing behind them both with every step they take.

 

o0o

 

The private booth was different then what Hanamiya was expecting, velvet curtains draped the walls to shut out any light that tried to seep in and the only way Hanamiya could actually see his way around was due to the red lamp that hid in the corner, when he took off his shoes his feet were bless with carpet the tickled the balls of his feet and sucked him in until he found himself sinking to the floor, wishing to feel such a fluffiness against his palms as well.

All noise that the club made was locked out and the only thing Hanamiya could hear was the sound of his harsh breathing bouncing off the walls to hit him back again ten times harder, this was really happening, in a few minutes the man he’d been dreaming about, longing to give his heart to was going to be in front of him, in this enclosed space, all for Hanamiya.

Imayoshi’s last words echoed around his head as he waited for his customer. _“Just do your best and remember to make some money”_

Making money was the last thing on Hanamiya’s mind; he didn’t care if he made even one yen, because with everything that’s going to happen Hanamiya thinks the 30 minutes he gets to spend with his mystery crush is better than all the cash in the world.

He hears the door creek open and Hanamiya turned on the spot, still on the ground so his knees feel the full impact of the material and when he looks up his heart is beating like it’s on its last legs, the man in the brown suit, currently wearing a black one is standing by the door with Imayoshi grinning behind him.

Hanamiya can’t pinpoint what he’s feeling, he’s feeling everything he thought he’d feel and more and as his eyes lock onto the man’s deep auburn ones he realises he doesn’t want to look at anyone else ever again.

 _“Enjoy”_ Imayoshi says but two men don’t hear him, too engrossed in the world that they’d created around themselves, and as soon as the door is closed the man drops to his knees as well.

 _“Hello”_ he says and it takes Hanamiya a while to notice he’s shaking, due to fear or happiness he doesn’t know, but he feels the man’s hand on his and his eyes don’t budge from the flames that’s embedded themselves within his irises.

 _“Hello”_ his voice sounds shaky, like it’s waiting to fail on him and Hanamiya can feel the tears floating behind his eyes, when was the last time he'd felt this happy? Months? Years? Never? Hanamiya doesn’t know, but what he does know is that 30 minutes with this man isn’t enough, and while his hand is being caressed he never wants to let go.

 _“I’m Teppei Kiyoshi but please call me Kiyoshi, it’s nice to meet you”_ it has a nice ring to it Hanamiya thinks and he opens his mouth to say that’s nice but when the man named Kiyoshi asks him what his name is Hanamiya loses all speech.

He mumbles out his name and lowers his gaze to the ground but his chin is tilted up and he’s forced to look into Kiyoshi’s eyes once again, now complete with smile that Hanamiya remembers seeing about a week ago.

_“I said my name is Hanamiya Makoto”_

Kiyoshi repeats it over and over again like he’s tasting the finest of wines and Hanamiya stares at him while he does it.

 _“What a nice name”_ he says and laughs when Hanamiya tries to hide his blush.

Hanamiya wants to ask him if he still wants a dance and if he has any request but it’s like the man can read his mind because he’d getting pulled up from the floor and lead along to the sofa next to the lamp, and once Kiyoshi takes a seat on it he pats his lap with a smile.

_“I won’t hurt you, I promise”_

Hanamiya doesn’t know that, can’t trust a man he’s just met but he finds himself moving closer to him anyway, being drawn forward by the man’s bleached white teeth and one at a time his leg are placed by Kiyoshi’s thighs until he’s sitting snug on his lap.

Arms wrapped around Hanamiya’s waist and he's being pulled forward into an impossible closeness and his body temperature rose because of it, Hanamiya was sweating, his back and ass felt damp but with Kiyoshi’s smile shining brighter than the lamp he can’t help return it.

 _“Relax”_ Kiyoshi’s bucks his hips up to catch Hanamiya’s attention and the action works immediately. _“I promise I won’t hurt you, I just_ _wanted to spend some time with you”_

Hanamiya leans back to stare at Kiyoshi in the face; he wanted to… spend time… with him?

 _“What do you mean?”_ he asks and mentally slaps himself for asking such a stupid question, he knows what he means.

Kiyoshi sighs and releases his hold on Hanamiya’s waist so he could rest his arms over the back of the sofa.

_“I saw you perform the other day on stage and to be honest I haven’t stopped thinking about you since”_

Hanamiya could see the truth trying to push through with every blink of Kiyoshi’s eyes and he could feel the blush working its way onto his cheeks again.

They sit in silence for a second and Hanamiya becomes increasing aware of his position, if he was to shift even an inch his crotch would brush over Kiyoshi’s and that thought alone makes Hanamiya’s mind race like wild.

He focuses his attention back to Kiyoshi and sees the man looking up at the ceiling in deep thought and Hanamiya decided it’s time to do his job, he reaches out to place his hand on Kiyoshi’s chest and once he’s gotten the man’s attention he leans forward until his lips are next to the Kiyoshi’s ear and a wicked smirk is stretching across Hanamiya’s lips.

 _“You still want that dance?”_ he whispers and Kiyoshi’s hands are back on his hips again with a stern grip, one that makes Hanamiya shiver a little.

 _“I’ll take that as a yes”_ he replies and shimmers off the man’s lap.

 

o0o

 

It wasn’t so much of a dance that Hanamiya did but more vicious mixture of grinding and exhaling against Kiyoshi’s warm skin, plump fingers gripped his hips and guided him down as he continued his movements. Hanamiya felt like he was on cloud nine, Kiyoshi’s ragged breathes washed against his neck as he tried to control himself in the present of the boy, it was like the older male was trying his very hardest not to get hard from a single dance, but Hanamiya knew his dance was anything but simple, he was purposely trying to turn on his customer, make him remember this moment so he’d come back again, and with every brush of Hanamiya’s crotch against Kiyoshi’s jeans he was rewarded with a strangled growl.

 _“Hanamiya”_ his name was like an angel’s call in his ears and it pushed Hanamiya to work harder, trying to move in time with the music currently playing in the background.

He sat up and slipped off Kiyoshi’s lap with a smirk, turning to face the door and throw a look over his shoulder.

 _“Like what you see?”_ Hanamiya asked as he wiggled his butt a little.

Kiyoshi brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it in wonder, like he was trying to remember how detailed Hanamiya’s form was.

_“Yes, although I can’t help but think if you took of that robe I’d like the sight even more”_

Hanamiya threw his head back and laughed exaggeratedly and he’s not sure when he started laughing like that but he doesn’t stop until he’s ran out of breath and matching Kiyoshi’s grin.

_“How about I give you a little show?”_

The room isn’t exactly cold so it doesn’t bother Hanamiya when he allows the silk robe to fall off his shoulder ever so slightly to reveal his smooth milky skin, and as he turns back to face Kiyoshi he sees the man’s hands are now gripping the arms of the chair and his face is suddenly very serious.

And without breaking eye contact the robe falls from his body in one smooth motion, exposing his flawless back with ease.

There’s a change of energy in the room and Hanamiya has the urge to inform Kiyoshi about it but then he feels warm hands against his hips and there’s something even warmer pressing against his back and neck. The hands don’t waste any time soothing over his delicate frame to map out every inch of his skin and Hanamiya didn’t realise what the feeling on his neck was until a strip of wet covered his skin.

He sighed into the room, breathy and equally desperate as the wet patches increase and the hands move to roam elsewhere.

_“Has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful?”_

 The question catches Hanamiya off guard and it takes a while for it to absorb into his brain, and when he comes to he turns around to look at the man he’s falling so quickly for, to the man his body and soul seemed to be craving and Kiyoshi can already see the answer dancing in his eyes.

_“Then I’ll tell you, every day, until you tell me to stop”_

Kiyoshi’s lips are on his within the same second and Hanamiya can feel the sparks of electricity flood his body to his feet back to his lips, and it’s not until Kiyoshi pulls back that Hanamiya realises that was his first kiss, and he couldn’t of asked for a better first kiss if he tried.

When Kiyoshi steps back Hanamiya follows him, now that he’s tasted the bitter sweet nectar that coats Kiyoshi’s lips he never wants to go without it again, he moves forward until Kiyoshi falls back against the sofa with a huff and Hanamiya’s back on top of him and leaning down to claim his lips once more.

He loves this feeling in his chest that feels like he can’t breathe, the pain it carries when Kiyoshi wraps his arms around his waist to pull his flush against his body so they’re practically one, Hanamiya knows after tonight he’s not going to be able to live without it, to live without Kiyoshi by his side and he doesn’t want to because as soon as he saw him at the back of the club that one night he knew he’d found his soul mate.

Some might say he was too young to be in love, he was only 18 and had his whole life ahead of him but Hanamiya doesn’t want to hear that bullshit, he doesn’t care about anything if it doesn’t involve Kiyoshi, and as he brings his arms up to drape over the man’s shoulders he knows he wants to be by his side forever.

 

o0o

 

_“Do you believe me now?”_

Aomine sighs against the office door, he shouldn’t be doing this, this was Hanamiya’s private moment with his could-be lover but ever since Imayoshi told him he needed to end whatever Hanamiya was feeling he couldn’t help keep an eye of how his emotions were progressing.

That’s why Imayoshi set up their meeting in this particular room, it’s the only private room with a camera, and as sick as it makes Aomine feel his eyes were glued to the two men in the room kissing each other like one of them had just returned from a 10 year war.

They looked cute, Aomine thought, but it wasn’t allowed.

It was a basic rule in Club Usagi that performers weren’t allowed to develop feelings for customers or have serious relationships, if it wasn’t for that rule Aomine probably would have been married by now.

The only person in the company that was allowed to have a relationship was Takao and Imayoshi allowed it purely because Shintaro was a doctor, so if anything happened to any one of them he was the man to call, and services would be cheaper.

Aomine looked over to Imayoshi and saw the man swirling the scotch on his glass staring at the live CCTV footage through the TV that hung from the wall, he looked engrossed watching the males essentially dry humping the fuck out of each other and Aomine didn’t trust the slow smile crawling along his face.

 _“Our Makoto is growing up so fast; it brings a tear to my eye”_  Imayoshi wipes the imaginary tears from under his glasses and cackles, much to Aomine’s annoyance.

 _“This is the happiest he’s looked since we picked him up that night”_ the night they picked Hanamiya up was a night that burned into his mind, the young boy he’d once been was growing up before his eyes and falling in love, Aomine almost felt like a proud father.

_“Let him have this Imayoshi, do something nice in your god damn life”_

The mock laughter Imayoshi released reminded Aomine of the kind of laugh the devil does when new souls have been delivered to his realm, it was haunting and Aomine had heard it once too many times in his life.

_“If I didn’t allow you to say with lover boy why on earth would I allow Makoto? One day you’ll be too old to perform and that’s when he’ll jump in, I can’t distract him from the prize”_

Sometimes Aomine likes to think Imayoshi is still human, still has a beating heart within that hollow chest but there’s always something he does to remind him he’s pure evil.

 _“And one day-"_ Aomine starts and Imayoshi catches the fire in his gaze. _“You’ll be reunited with your father in hell”_

Aomine turns to walk towards the door and hears Imayoshi’s laugh start to fade out.

_“Where are you going Aomine? To find another booty-call to release your anger on? Or maybe you’ll try calling your dear boyfriend Testuya one more time before you come to your senses and realize its over?”_

Something stops Aomine before he can grab the door handle and he momentarily contemplates running over and punching Imayoshi in the face like he deserves, but he doesn’t, instead he grabs the handle and walks out like he should in the direction of the bar where he’ll once again drown his thoughts and sorrows out with the help of sweet lady gin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHO!!! did you all miss me??? oh course you did! or maybe you missed reading about knb stars as strippers? yeah probably lol 
> 
> I saw Magic Mike the other day and it was honest to god sooooooo good and then i remembered i needed to update this fic because it's been way too long lmao so here you are!!! hope you all enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> btw the song of this chapter is S&M by Rihanna ;)

Noone had ever taught Hanamiya about the birds and the bees, when it first came to this placed known as Club Usagi that kind of stuff was the last thing on his mind, but as he grew older and entered this profession questions started to arise in his mind such as how did it work and how did men did it too.

His first thought was to ask Takao seeing as he actually had a boyfriend but decided that wasn’t a good idea knowing what Takao’s personality was like, his next thought was to ask Aomine because only because he could trust the man and because he was always brought women back to his room but when he gathered up the courage to ask didn’t expect the turn it took.

 _“So you wanna know about sex huh?”_ Aomine asked with a grin on his face. As soon as Hanamiya saw that smile he knew asking Aomine was a bad idea.

He watched Aomine down the rest of his drink and slam the glass on the bar countertop; wiping his mouth with the back of hand with a sigh.

_“Nijimura gimme another, it’s gonna be a long night”_

Hanamiya waved his arms in protest. _“no no it’s okay I can just ask Takao-san”_

Aomine frowned, almost like he was offended Hanamiya would consider taking Takao’s sexual advice over his.

 _“That fag Kazunari ? No way! you’re gonna learn from the master”_ Aomine slapped his knee and Hanamiya took that as a signal to sit there, something he rather not do.

He took a seat on the opposite bar stool and placed his hands in his lap to listen to what Aomine had to say.

 _“First things first, women are a lot like well matured alcohol-“_ the tanned boy started as he swirled his drink. _“they’re beautiful to look at, they taste great and will leave you wanting more”_ Hanamiya wasn’t sure what Aomine was talking about and was starting to think the other was drunk from the way his smile never fell from his face but remained silent in fear that it might anger him.

_“The trick is to give women the ol razzle dazzle, show them something others don’t have, but don’t show them everything or they’ll be nothing to show behind closed doors”_

Hanamiya made a mental note of what Aomine was saying and watched him take a gulp of the brown liquid.

_“once you get them in your room remember to always use a condom, there’s a lot of shit out there now days just waiting to invade your body and dick, it’s not worth it, if a chick looks dirty forget it, if she’s tells you not to use a condom forget it, you can’t trust those kind of girls”_

Hanamiya nodded and thanked Nijimuja when the bartender set a glass of lemonade next to his hand.

_“all in all sex is great, there’s nothing bad about it. The way women look when they want you pound into them, their moans for more, you’re in control Makoto and nobody can take that away from you_

_“But what about with men?”_ Hanamiya asked and Aomine’s eyebrow raised mid sip of his drink.

 _“What about men?”_ he asked again, a little louder.

 _“Huh? What about them?”_ Aomine replied as he wiped his mouth.

_“What about sex with men? How does that work?”_

Hanamiya felt like he might have hit the nail on the head there because he heard Nijimura cough a little and Aomine turned his head to look at the bartender, who only shrugged his shoulders with a sly smile.

_“Ah gee Makoto, now there’s something you should talk to Kazunari about, that’s not really my area y’know?”_

Hanamiya nodded and slid off his seat with his drink in hand, he’ll do just that then.

 _“Well thank you anyway Aomine-san”_ he said and turned on his heel to head for Takao’s room, passing a grinning Imayoshi on the way out.

 _“Boys club?”_ Imayoshi said and took a seat on the now free stool; he thanked Nijimura for his drink and took a sip of the bitter brandy that burned its way down his throat.

_“Something like that, Makoto was asking me some questions about sex, I guess he’s at that age now”_

_“They grow up so fast”_ Imayoshi chuckled and set his glass down. _“He’s still too young to act on such thoughts though”_

 _“Doesn’t hurt to know”_ Aomine answered and finished off his own glass with a sigh. _“Everyone deserves to know at some point of their life, and seeing as you kidnapped him it’s our job to tell him these things”_

 _“I would have waited a few more years”_ Imayoshi called out once Aomine had jumped down from his seat and proceeded to walk away.

All was quiet in the bar with only the sound of a knife on a chopping board by Nijimura, who Imayoshi knew didn’t engage in conversation unless he truly had to.

 _“I’m right aren’t I?”_ Imayoshi decided to try it anyway, and got it thrown back into his face when the other sighed and ceased his chopping to say _“are you?”_ And picked up his chopping board and walked out to the back, leaving behind a confused club owner to nurse his loneliness with his drink.

o0o

 

Friday nights are always busy at the club and Hanamiya had gradually gotten use to it, however, this Friday night in particular seemed to be busier than usual.

It pained Imayoshi to turn people away at the door, not because he felt sorry for the customers that were left in the cold, but because of all the money he’d miss out on, but if they didn’t have the space there was nothing he could do, and in the end it hurt him so much he left the job to the clubs doorman Murasakibara; who had no problem telling people to come back later.

 _“Oh boy tonight’s gonna be wild”_ Kise chuckled as he peeped through the curtains to see the mountains of women waiting for his arrival. _“It’s gonna be crazy”_

 _“You can say that again”_ Aomine said and threw his arm around Kise’s shoulder. _“They’re gonna eat you up like barbecue ribs fresh out the oven”_

Kise laughed and tapped Aomine on his cheek. _“I hope not, gimme a kiss for luck?”_ Kise pouted his lips and leaned his head over to give Aomine better access, only for his cheek to be grabbed by Aomine’s thumb and index finger.

_“You’d like that wouldn’t you? I know you’ve wanted me so a while now”_

_“In your drea-“_

_“Kise! You’re up!”_ Imayoshi called out and pointed towards the stage. _“Save your flirting for later!”_

Aomine chuckled and released his hold on Kise’s face and turned on his heel to join the crowd out front. _“Do well out there and you might get lucky when you come back”_ he smirked and blew the blonde a kiss. _“And when I say lucky I mean you get me”_

 _“You can spend the night with your hand Casanova”_ Kise replied and reached out to catch Aomine’s kiss from the air before grabbing a metal bucket and walking out on stage.

 _“What does he need the bucket for?”_ Aomine thought as he turned around and saw Hanamiya standing behind him all dressed up and ready to go out after Kise, the theme he was supporting tonight was something that resembled a geisha and Aomine couldn’t deny the fact that he looked good.

 _“You scrubbed up well”_ Aomine whistled and looked at Hanamiya from head to toe. _“Remind me to thank Satsuki later for making you look so damn good”_

 _“Aomine-san please”_ Hanamiya didn’t think he looked good, in fact he was rather embarrassed to be dressed like this, and purely because he looked so girly and it unfortunately suited him. When he asked Satsuki and Aida to dress him up like this he didn’t think he’d look so woman-like, and as soon as they were finished he had half a mind to ask them to change his outfit to something more manly.

But he did this for Kiyoshi, over the past few weeks Hanamiya had come to realise Kiyoshi was a fan of 18thcentury Japan and at first Hanamiya had thought it was weird because he didn’t think that was something to be borderline obsessed with but the more knowledge Kiyoshi shared about the time the more Hanamiya realised his passion of the era and thus decided to dress like a traditional geisha to silently tell his new boyfriend he was okay with his strange fascination.

Hanamiya pulled at his kimono and sighed when he heard Aomine chuckle, the only thing he was grateful for was the fact that Satsuki didn’t paint his face white.

 _“Stop pulling your outfit up you look fine”_ Aomine stated but Hanamiya wasn’t buying it.

_“I look like a chick”_

_“A hot chick at that”_

Hanamiya frowned, that’s exactly what he was afraid of. He could hear an upbeat song playing that Hanamiya thought would be more fitting in a church sang by an energetic choir but when he walked passed Aomine and peered through the curtains he could see that Kise had every single person standing from their chairs and some of the ones at the front were throwing money that Hanamiya knew would feed Kise for the next few weeks.

The blonde looked like he was having the time of his life as well; his metal bucket lay on its side by his feet as he, what Hanamiya could only call, dry humped his scarf.

He heard Aomine chuckle next to him and when he turned to look at the elder saw a mysterious glint in his eyes that he knew he shouldn’t question.

 _“That Ryota…”_ the tanned boy mumbled and dug his hands in his pockets. Hanamiya didn’t understand why Aomine was chuckling or what the joke was but didn’t question it and it was probably for the best.

o0o

The fear of going on stage had disappeared from Hanamiya ever since him and Kiyoshi had become an item because he knew somewhere out there, in the crowd of over excited middle aged women waving their cash in the air, that his lover was patiently waiting for his arrival, and knowing Kiyoshi was there to support him every night kept Hanamiya calm and collected.

When Kise stumbled backstage with his underwear and bucket filled to the brim with money Hanamiya knew he was up next and for the first time in his life he was welcomed by a feeling of excitement and not the usual gut chomping despair.

The call of his name awoken him from his day dream and the once hesitation Hanamiya use to feel was replaced with a somewhat self confidence that he usually reserved for the stage. He inhaled a deep breath as his hand came reached up to pull back the curtain only to be stopped abruptly.

 _“Take a seat backstage for a while, I got this”_ Hanamiya turned to stare at Aomine perplexed, the man was wearing his usual outfit of nothing except his crotch was covered by a utility belt that seemed to hold a can of whipped cream and a riding crop. He didn’t know what Aomine was planning and he wasn’t exactly strapped for cash however he knew Kiyoshi was out there waiting to see him perform so he was a bit sceptical allowing the man to take his slot.

 _“I thought you weren’t performing tonight?”_ he questioned and saw Aomine smirk and pat his shoulder before moving forward to push passed the curtain.

 _“So did I, but I have something I need to do”_ Hanamiya watched him disappear through the curtain and hearing the echoes of gasps soon turned cheers fill the stage. Imayoshi’s voice laced with confusion rang throughout the building followed by a song that Hanamiya had heard too many times and suddenly the realisation of his lack of outfit dawned on him.

He didn’t mind waiting another 30 minutes to see Kiyoshi out there because he knew the man wouldn’t leave until he’d seen him at least once but the rise of impatience bubbling away in his being was getting more severe whenever his thoughts floated back to the tall, dark and handsome stranger that he could finally call his. And if everything went well Hanamiya wanted to invite him back to his room tonight.

He was dragged back to reality by the familiar sound of women screaming and curiosity got the better of him as his hand came to pull back the curtain and see his mentor on stage.

His eyes widened when he spotted Aomine out there essentially dry humping a customer on the stage floor, sweat dripped down the crease of his back as his hips roughly rolled against the woman’s pelvis; his eyebrows knitted in concentration. In that moment Hanamiya thought that if he was ever unfortunate enough to catch Aomine in the catch of sex that’s what he imagined his face to look like, completely in the zone and aloof from his partner.

He watched as he picked the woman up off the floor and tied her legs around his waist and walked back to a chair that was placed in the centre, showered with cash that’d probably last from a good few months. The woman’s face was flushed a dark pink and her eyes screamed for him to take her there and then on the stage in front of the hundreds of people that had turned up for the night but as the lewd song continued to play in the background Aomine’s eyes didn’t meet hers but someone else in the room, a certain blonde that was sat at the bar watching his every move and at first Hanamiya thought it was weird of Kise to be among the crowd seeing as normally when he was done for the night he retreated back to his room but it didn’t take him long to put two and two together and gasp at the new found information.

Aomine’s hands gripped at the woman’s shoulders as he rolled his hips up once again and in time with the music, his eyes never leaving Kise’s golden ones, one hand lowered to his belt and pulled out the crop that that been hidden within the pockets and raised it to crack the air, earning him more screams.

Viewing all of this Hanamiya wasn’t sure whether he should tell somebody or not, he could be his imagination running away with him however the blatant aloofness to his performance only fed his suspicions even further.

 _“Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_  
sex in the air I don't care  
I love the smell of it sticks and stones  
May break my bones but chains and whips excite me” Aomine mouthed the words into the woman’s ear, breathy and sensual but his eyes remained on the blonde performer perked on a bar stool. Hanamiya saw Kise’s hand clutch around his glass, the smile that once blessed his lips turned into a straight line as his eyes trailed over the dark coloured figure.

Hanamiya had to admit to himself that the way Aomine was moving was indeed hypnotic, money floated to the stage like petals, the audience not even thinking twice to throw their pensions to the young man of their dreams. It was nights like this that reminded Hanamiya why Aomine was mentor, he’d been in this business much longer than he and had the ability to bring every women to their knees begging to spent the night with him and he respected him for it, as a teacher and his friend.

When the song drew to a close Aomine placed a kiss to the customer’s nose and re picked her up again so she could stand; chuckling a little when her knees wobbled. His hand reached into his belt again and pulled out the can of cream and shaking it a little before squirting it along his chest and rubbing the substance into his skin. The crowd roared as they waved notes and Aomine walked forward to the edge and begin plucking the notes from each customer’s fingers, throwing them winks as he walked by.

 _"I missed you Mrs Saeki, it’s been a while since you've come to visit me”_ Aomine crouched down and kissed the back of the woman’s hand before taking her money too. _“Don’t stay away for so long next time alright?”_

 _“I’ll try not to my dear I missed you too”_ she slipped Aomine another hundred, the gentle blush on her face radiating under the neon lights of the bar.

The thunderous claps and cries for more echoed over Imayoshi’s voice and Aomine bowed once before turning to walk behind the curtain.

Hanamiya knew he should have moved to give Aomine way to come through but found his feet was stuck to the floorboards, he’d seen too much in a short space of time and before he knew it Aomine’s shoulder was barging him out the way.

 _“Oh Makoto I didn’t see you there”_ his tanned hand came to clutch around his shoulder and the overwhelming feeling to ask what that whole performance was about clawed at the tender walls of his throat. But nothing came out.

 _“You’re up next, go show them a fiery performance”_ Hanamiya could see Aomine’s bright smile from the corner of his eye but couldn’t bring himself to turn and face his mentor because he knew if he did the urge to ask questions would get too much. Instead he nodded and made his way onto the stage calling his name.

 _“What a weird kid”_ Aomine whipped his head around and saw Kise leaning against the emergency exit with a smug grin. _“I can’t get use to him”_

_“He’d been working here for a good few years, if you don’t like him by now you never will”_

Kise shrugged and slowly begin walking towards the tanned male. Every step he took gave Aomine the chance to view Kise in a different light, a light that he was fairly sure was forbidden but he’s never been one to follow the rules. His hand reached around to trace down the blondes clothed arm as soon as he was near enough before trailed the said hand down and pulling him closer but his waist.

 _“Imayoshi will burn us alive if he finds out about this”_ his lips brushed over Kise’s smooth neck already thinking about all the way he could mark it.

 _“Since when have you cared about what Imayoshi thinks?”_ Kise asked as his arm flung around Aomine’s shoulder carelessly, trying to not react to the small kisses being peppered along his skin.

_“That is true but this is my job and home, I don’t really feel like being dumped back at my parents place again. Too many rules.”_

The blonde sighed when Aomine gently sunk his teeth into his flesh, knowing that he’d have hell tomorrow trying to cover that up but not really caring right now.

_“So are you gonna spend all night working me up or are you actually gonna take me back to your room?”_

Aomine pulled back and looked into Kise’s eyes, they glistened slightly with uncertainty and lust, the combination he loved the most.

 _“Well if you’d be so kind to follow me”_ he replied and Kise gestured for Aomine to lead the way to a room that he himself was not unfamiliar with.

o0o

Hanamiya had never slept in someone’s arms before, when he was younger and his mother was still alive he’d sometimes sleep in his parent’s bed but they always kissed him on the head and told him to get some rest before turning their backs to him, but this time he had Kiyoshi next to him with his arm around his shoulder and his nose buried in his hair.

He could feel the man’s soothing heart beat against his finger tips and could hear every inhale he did against his strains and it’s the first time Hanamiya’s really felt at peace.

He doesn’t know if he’ll get in trouble for letting Kiyoshi stay in his room tonight but it’s a price he’s willing to pay, he doesn’t mind getting hit or having to do extra shifts because that one night is worth every second.

The pads of Kiyoshi’s fingers dragged down Hanamiya’s chest and torso, stopping dangerously close to the lining of his sweat pants and Hanamiya raised his head to look at his partner. His eyes danced with hope and questions and he didn’t see why he was asking when he should have known he’d say yes.

He never stopped looking at Kiyoshi as he positioned his body over the male, his legs nested on either side of Kiysohi’s hips and bent down to give the man the kiss he’d been waiting all night for. Kiyoshi’s hands found their way to Hanamiya’s waist and sat up so the male was completely on his lap, holding him close in fear that Hanamiya will drift away if he lets go.

Their kiss soon turned heated as Kiyoshi’s hands slid under Hanamiya’s shirt and stroked the flushed skin before bring them around to his front to tweak at one of his nipples. Hanamiya grunted against Kiyoshi’s lips and kissed him rougher. With Kiyoshi’s index and thumb rolling the bud around Hanamiya could feeling his lower half jot awake and cursed his steady libido.

He’d never had sex before nor had anyone even touched his lower half and Kiyoshi was aware of this and promise they could take it low however that promise seemed to remain a myth every time Kiyoshi’s hands wandered over the plains of Hanamiya’s skin, and the tiny sounds that threatened to burst out stayed stuck in his throat like phlegm.

Hanamiya whimpered as Kiyoshi’s lips left his mouth and moved to his jaw to give it the same attention. His movements were so gentle and calm, no sudden urgency or need and as much as Hanamiya was enjoying his soothing touches the pressure at the front of his pants were screaming for Kiyoshi to hurry along.

His nails dug into Kiyoshi’s shoulders as the older mans lips stopped under his jaw and suckled on the skin and Hanamiya’s face twisted in pleasure when the hand that stroked at his waist rested on his thigh.

 _“Is this okay?”_ Kiyoshi whispered and Hanamiya nodded quickly. This was more than fine, this moment was perfect.

Two of Hanamiya’s fingers hooked under Kiyoshi’s chin and brought his face to his again to kiss him but a sudden sound vibrating through the walls stopped his itching lips. His room his next to Aomine’s so he knew that sound as much as he didnt want to. The echoes of Aomine’s grunts and struggles of breath as he approaches his climax. Yeah he knows that sound but who he was sharing his room with tonight was not his usual string of girls.

 _“Is that Aomine?”_ Hanamiya nodded; cringing a little when a particularly loud moan rang through the walls.

_“Who is he with?”_

_“Ryota”_ Kiyoshi orbs enlarged at the information he’d just received. He opened his mouth to say something but Hanamiya silenced him with his own; only moving away when he was sure the shock was gone.

_“When did they start dating?”_

Hanamiya shrugged. _“I don’t think they are… I think…”_ a chant of Aomine’s name was heard and a grunt before all fell silent and if Hanamiya could feel his hard on disappear, the perfect mood killer.

 _“Well that was surprising”_ Hanamiya couldn’t even answer; he was too scarred hearing his senpai going at it to think about anything else.

He climbed off Kiyoshi’s lap and flopped down against the pillows, pulling on Kiyoshi’s shirt to get him to lie back too. Kiyoshi’s arm found its way around his boyfriend’s shoulders again and kissed him once again on the head before sighing.

_“Let’s get some sleep”_

o0o

 _“What the fuck is your problem Daiki?”_ every second that Kise stood in his room the daunting feeling of guilt subsided in Aomine’s stomach. He felt dirty, his skin crawled with sin and the evidence in his bed sheets stared up at him in disgust.

He was scum.

He knew it.

Everyone knew it.

The gods knew it.

 _“Get out”_ he whispered as his grip on the sheets around himself tightened.

The floorboards creaked under Kise’s feet when he walked towards the shaking figure sitting upright on the bed, his hand reached out to touch his shoulder, to silently tell Aomine that whatever was the matter it was going to be okay because he was there.

 _“Daik-“_ his hand was slapped away harshly and if Kise wasn’t so thrown back he probably would have registered the pain coursing through his palm.

 _“I said get the fuck out”_ Aomine spat and threw the blondes shirt at him. _“I’m done with you get the fuck out my room”_

A knock on the door interrupted the deafening silence and Aomine didn’t have to turn around to know who would be bothering him at this time of night.

_“Dai-chan! I just finished sewing your outfit for tomorrow’s performance! Try not to rip- huh? Ki-chan?”_

Walking over to the desk set in the corner of the room Kise picked up his trousers and jacket and made his way to the door, he threw Satsuki a smile but the girl only saw it as a desperate cry to help the male sitting on the bed.

 _“I was just leaving”_ he mumbled and walked passed and out the room.

Aomine didn’t partially want to see his childhood friend at the moment but he knew better than he tell her to go away, she has the power to ruin his entire career with a simple phone call to his parents.

 _"Dai-chan what did you do to Ki-chan?”_ Satsukisat on the edge of the bed, her rose tinted eyes glued on Aomine as she waited for an answer.

 _“What does it look like? I fucked him. He’s just mad I didn’t want him to stay after”_ his arm wraps around the sheets covering his lower half tightly and for a second Satsuki saw Aomine as ten years old again.

 _“He’s a good friend to you”_ Aomine scoffed at her words and laid back against the mattress. _“He’s a good fuck, someone I can call when I’m desperate and have lowered my standards”_

He felt the bed dip lower this time and saw pink hair cloud his vision as Satsuki's head rests on his clammy chest, her arm wraps around his stomach and Aomine can feel the gentle beating of her heart against his ribs.

 _“You still miss him don’t you?”_ his own heartbeat stops at that and the overwhelming desire to shake Satsuki off and tell her to get out too hits him, but he doesn’t. Instead his hand comes to rest on her shoulder and his eyes begin to lid over.

 _“Every fucking day”_ he whispers and hears his friend exhale. _“Every day I wake up thinking if I’ve made a mistake or not staying here”_

 _“Have you tried calling him?”_ Satsuki already knows the answer but she wants to hear it from Aomine anyway.

_“Nah, I haven’t”_

He can feel his eyes staring to pickle and quickly brings his hand to them to stop any tears that might fall. _“Although I feel like I should”_

 _“He still loves you know you…”_ Satsuki sits up and looms over her friend with sadness frolicking in her eyes. _“And he’s waiting for you to call”_

_“How do you know? It’s been nearly two years”_

Brushing off her skirt Satsuki stood up and made her way to the door. _“I just know”_ she whispered and threw Aomine smile that he couldn’t see as she opened the wooden door and walked out.

o0o

As his childhood friend Satsuki always looked the other way when Aomine did stupid things, like the time he got himself into a drug/money problem and Imayoshi refused to bail him out, she paid what he owned and nothing more was mentioned about it. However deciding to stay here instead of being with the love of his life was one thing Satsuki couldn’t understand or agree with.

The gleeful boy she once knew and loved has grown into a pitiful man; the glow that use to surround his being has turned into somewhat shadows of doom. It upset her to no end because she wanted nothing more than to see him smile again and mean it.

Satsuki leaned back against the wooden door and reached into the pockets of her skirt and pulled out her phone. She didn’t have many numbers logged into the gadget so it wasn’t hard to find what she was searching for and when her thumb tapped onto her messages a soft sigh escaped between her lips.

 _"He’s still waiting for you… idiot Dai-chan”_ was the only thought that ran through her mind as she continued to stare at the bright screen.

A single message that she debated whether or not to show her friend looked back up at her.

 

_Sender: Tetsu_

_Subject: ---_

_Message:"Does Daiki-kun still think about me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger eh? ohoho ;)
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter!


End file.
